The Impossible Crossover Part 3: Next In Line
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All Twilight was trying to do was simply expand her ability with the old fashioned teleportation spell to gain the ability to teleport at great distances. Things go horribly wrong and she, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Mareuscript, Angel, and Appletech are trapped in a world hopping loop.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let me say something. This story is the absolute most difficult story I've ever attempted writing! If you're going to leave a critical review, please make it a _constructively_ critical review! There will be several parts to this story that will be categorized as a crossover between the world the characters are leaving, and the world they are going into. Another thing, there are a TON of ocs in this full story, all of which are really just ocs belonging to myself and two of my friends. Every oc already has their information filled in. I'll leave links to each of the parts as the story goes.**

**This is currently not the first part. The first part is here: s/10668287/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-1-Epic-Fail**

**Don't forget to sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story~ :D**


	2. Next In Line

As time passed, Tine grew interested in Lovino and Justine's stories of Italian and Roman culture, and she was fascinated with Twilight, Applejack, Appletech, AD talking about their world of ponies, pegasi, unicorns, and alicorns. When they finally met Rach, she was no exception. Much to Sebastian's and Bardroy's dismay, they started asking if they could go with them when they leave.

Things weren't much different at the Trancy manner. Claude agreed with Ronald in the fact that the newcomers weren't to be trusted, so the father (reluctantly) agreed to let Ronald take Angel out more often, no matter how much trouble he got in with William. Still, Angel always stayed around the guests and answered their every need. She loved it when Alfred and Ang would tell her about their triumph in the Revolutionary war, Kiku and Rachel explain to her about their beautiful scenery and interesting eastern culture, and Rainbow Dash caught her attention easily with her beautiful descriptions of her Sonic Rainbooms she's made in the past, as well as her spooky stories of the old mare and the rusty horse shoe, or slendermane...especially slendermane.

Angela couldn't be happier, though. She would help Angel with the guests and just the fact that the teen would always talk about what she learned about the guests made her smile. It made her feel like she was finally catching up on her lost time with her only daughter.

It didn't take long, though, for it to be time to let them move on, hopefully back home. They decided to ask Grell, him being an A average student in school, and him having much more experience with travel.

When the two groups met in the woods with the servants and parents, Tine and Rach both begged and pleaded to stay with the group. "Please let me go with you!" Rach cried. "I mean, I'm getting nowhere here!"

"Besides," Tine stated. "it would be rude of me to not make sure you actually made it home."

"Same here." Angel stated. "Can I go, daddy?"

"You're going to let her go just like that?!" Ronald shouted at Claude. "What kind of father are you?!"

"Mr. Knox," Claude sighed calmly. "if you had waited only a few moments, you would've known that my answer is...absolutely not."

"Claude," Angela called. "She never gets to have adventures anymore, and she really wants to see all their stories for herself. I'll even go with her to make sure she's alright."

"Pretty please daddy?" she asked again, popping out her ears and wagging her tail, framed by her slightly folded wings and her golden brown eyes sparkling wide over her slightly pouted lip.

Claude seemed to be on the fence about it. He looked back at Ronald's cold green glare and swapped to Angela and Angel's pouts. With another sigh, he put his hands on his hips in defeat. "...Majority rules..."

Across the group, Sebastian, Bardroy, Tine, and Rach had basically the same conversation. "Pretty please with catnip on top?" Tine begged.

"No means no!" Sebastian put his foot down. "I'm NOT going to lose you again!"

"You're not going to lose me, dad!" she reasoned. "I'll be fine, besides, don't you remember my orders?" She then straightened her back and made a mockingly straight face, quickly covering her left eye with her hair before stating an a jokingly monotone voice, "They are your responsibility until the moment they set foot in their houses." After a moment of Tine fixing her hair, Sebastian averted her gaze as she continued in a bubbly voice, "Like you always say, daddy, a master's orders are absolute."

"Yeah, Mr. Michaelis." Rach smiled, hugging Tine's neck roughly and scuffing her hair playfully. "No need to worry! I can take good care of her."

"Sorry sis," Bard shook his head. "you're not going anywhere!" The sternness in his voice confused the younger sister as she loosened her grip on the butleress' head. To her surprise, his serious face shifted to a mocking seriousness, to a wide grin in seconds. "We're going to get these blokes home!"

"Am I the only one to object?" the butler asked as everyone ignored him. Sebastian gave his daughter one more look before he sighed and straightened his face. "If you go, I'll go too." he stated. "We stay together. You don't leave me sight for a moment. Do you understand?" Tine nodded before hugging him tightly.

Grell took in a deep breath and sighed it all out. "Alright." he stated, clapping his hands together nervously before rubbing them together. "Here we go..." Everyone in the group shut their eyes, the teens clutching onto their family members as Grell did what he was going to do. Seconds before the reaper was done, Claude leaped in after his daughter and he disappeared with the group.

When they opened their eyes, they seemed to be in the middle of the woods in, what seemed like, Medieval Asian attire.

Twilight wore a blue robe with white trim and belt, her long purple hair in a double braid down her back with a thin white ribbon. Mareuscript had a similar robe, only brown with green trim and a cream belt around her waist. Her hair was still in a pony tail, but what held it there was a braid of her own hair. AD had her hair down and free, but, like Mareuscript, her robes were more earthy toned with browns, greens, and creams. Rainbow Dash had a deep crimson robe across her shoulders with a bright red belt around her waist. Her colorful hair, like her daughter, was still loose around her shoulders. Applejack's robe was bright leafy green and short sleeved. Her long blond hair was again in a loose braid down her back, tied with a brown ribbon, as it left the brown hat from atop her head. Appletech's clothing was basically just a recolor of Applejack's from green and cream to red and grey. Her own hair was left down with the exception of the few small braids that ran down her head. Their cutie marks hung from choker necklaces around their necks made from ribbons that matched their robes and stones that were carved to their cutie marks.

Justine was dressed in a red robe of varying crimson, gold, and grey shades. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a bun with her bangs free to give the natural curl that runs in her family. Lovino also wore strictly red robes with his hair loose and free to fall. Ang was dressed differently, however, with her black and green robes, her long hair in a tight low pony tail. Alfred's robes, like Ang's, was green, black, and gold. Rachel had on a deep green robe with a cream robe over it to act as a jacket, her light brown hair in a long fish tail over her shoulder. Kiku didn't look much different from how he looks at his own home with the navy blue kimono and the white accents, but the fabric was much lighter and shorter.

Tine's robes were bold red with a bright gold belt and dark crimson trim. Her long brown hair was in two french braids over her shoulders. Sebastian also wore red, but it looked almost black with how dark the crimson cloth was next to his blood red eyes. Angel's robes were dark blue with lavender trim and belt along with the deep blue pants under the robe. Her long curly brown hair was half in a braid with the rest puffing out from under the restriction. Angela's robes were similar, but purple with lavender and white trims and arm braces. A section of her snow white hair was tied to the side with blue and purple decorative beads. Claude was dressed in dark green robes with black trim and belt. Rach's knee long robes were a deep forest green in contrast to the golden accents and black belt around her waist that kept it closed from her black pants. The long dirty blond hair curled freely at her shoulders. Bardroy's dull grey robe was in complete contrast to the bright red accents in the collar and belt, leaving a darker red to hymn the robe and a single golden dot to shine at the base of his large neck.

Claude's golden eyes looked around in wonder. "...Where are we?" he asked.

"DAD!" Angel shouted, storming up to her father. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" As she yelled, Angela noticed a nearby pond ripple.

"I couldn't let you go without I myself knowing you'd be alright." Claude defended himself.

"Yeah, right!" Angel exploded. "You just don't trust me, and you're jealous that I'm spending more time with mom than with you!"

"...Angel, sweetie," Angela calmly approached her. "Calm down."

"NO!" she shouted, throwing a five year old tantrum. "Dad's been so jealous! It's obvious, and it makes me sick!"

At the word 'sick', the little pond exploded from its place and rocketed to Claude as icicles. "No!" Angela shouted, reaching out to the icicles and watching them gather into a large snowball instead, still knocking the demon to the ground, but with something much softer.

Both angels gazed at their hands in confusion as the group just stared at them. "...Did I just-?" They all nodded.

"...And I just-?" They nodded again.

Twilight looked herself over again. "If I had to guess..." she stated. "...then, our cloths are the color of a specific natural element, and in this world, we can control this element with our emotions."

"Awesome!" Alfred smiled, looking himself over. "What can I do?"

Twilight smiled again at the American. "Judging from the natural tones in your robe, I'd say you can control the earth when your emotions call for it."

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. "It still doesn't mean we know how to control this, and that's assuming we'll never get home."

This caught Justine's attention. "...Never go home?" she asked. "W-what about Zio Feli? We were going to make you a big pasta feast for your birthday!"

"We have pasta all the time!" Lovino shouted back.

"Calm down." Kiku reasoned. "I'm sure if we just find some help and explain the situation, we can all go home and move on with our lives."

"...Yeah..." Rainbow Dash sighed. "...We're pretty much screwed."

Applejack rolled her green eyes. "Way to think positive, Rainbow."

Twilight tried to break the rising tension. "...Applejack, I don't think-"

"At least I'm being honest, little Ms. 'Element of Honesty'!" the woman in red shouted.

"Rainbow Dash! That's far e-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the Apple shoved herself in the racer's face.

"Maybe it means that I should've been the Element of Honesty, and you can be the Element of Positive Thinking."

With that, Applejack snapped and ran in to punch Rainbow Dash. To Rainbow's surprise, it wasn't a fist that was hurtling toward her, but a large boulder. Hurriedly, Rach ran in and, acting without thinking, pushed seemingly nothing. It wasn't until the boulder was whizzing back at Applejack with added stones when the former pony figured it out and leapt out of the way. "Will you both just cool it?!" the teen shouted. "We're all tired, we're all scarred, we're all are confused! Still, we just have to work together, otherwise, what's the point of all this?!"


	3. Not Everyone Has Power

"Hey, mom," Mareuscript shouted. "it's getting dark. Maybe we should set up a camp or something."

Twilight nodded. "Good idea." she agreed. "Now, someone here wearing red needs to get angry."

All eyes turned to Lovino. "No!" he refused. "I'm not going to do it!"

"Do you want us all to freeze out here?!" Appletech shouted, causing the Italian to cross his arms tightly and hunch his shoulders.

The former alicorn only smiled. "While some of you work on getting him angry and building a fire, the rest of us will look for things to build shelters with." Tapping her chin, Twilight called out names. "AD, Ang, Angel, Mareuscript, Tine, Kiku, Rachel, Applejack, and Claude, would you mind coming with me to do that?" They nodded and left.

While they were gone, Justine and Alfred stayed behind with Lovino, leaving Sebastian, Rainbow Dash, Bardroy, Appletech, Rach, and Angela to gather fire wood, as the Italian smacked his head. "...Why me?"

"You're easiest to piss off, papa." Justine answered with a smile as she started poking his cheeks.

With Justine and Alfred poking Lovino's cheeks, everyone else piled up the firewood in a large pit that Applejack made. After hours of poking, Lovino lost more and more of his already short temper, but there was no spark, much to Justine's dismay. "...Maybe Twilight was wrong." she stated. "Maybe no one here can do that."

Alfred looked over, a devilish smile spread across his face. "Or...maybe she just was wrong about Lovino." he stated. "Only one way to find out..." With that, he took Lovino and bent his hand back, nearly breaking his hand, allowing his scream to echo through the woods in the late darkness.

Justine stood in high alert. "What are you doing?!" she shouted. "Let him go!"

Alfred's smile only widened when her hands were consumed in flame as tears streamed down her face, at which time, he let her father go and crossed his arms. "Nothing pushes you over the edge like someone messing with your dad and uncle." he explained.

The teen gazed at the ball of heat in her hand before throwing the ball at the pile of sticks that was built over time. Watching them explode into a large bon fire didn't cease her fear or anger. All she could do once the flame was out of her hands was run up to Lovino and hug him tightly, hiding her tear stained face from the fire's bright orange light. The American saw just how she reacted and felt a small pang of guilt. "...Is it really that bad...?"

"SI!" both Italians shouted coldly.

The scream was enough to have the whole group rush back to the sight. "What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you alright?" Twilight huffed as she staggered at Lovino's side.

The Italian clutched his hurting hand and nodded. "I'm fine." he huffed out. "You were wrong. I can't do that fire thing...my daughter can."

Twilight was very confused before she tilted her head. "I guess it must be selective." she concluded. "I noticed, while we were gathering things for a shelter, that some people don't have the abilities, but since it wasn't many, I couldn't confirm it just yet. I wonder who else does or doesn't have these supernatural abilities."

"That was a loud scream." Rainbow Dash stated. "You think anyone else heard you?"

"I'd be surprised if no one heard him." Bardroy stated, crossing his arms. "Don't you remember? We must've been at least a mile away when we heard it."

"Bard-san is right." Kiku nodded. "Rachel-chan and I were even further and we still heard the scream."

"Kiku-nii, relax." Rachel shrugged. "In a forest like this, I doubt anyone could've been close enough to hear it. These trees must go on for miles."

"You sure you're okay?" Angela asked, kneeling on the ground next to where Lovino sat, his daughter still at his side, clinging to his (good) arm.

"I'm fine." Lovino huffed out again.

Ang glared at Alfred. "Not cool, bro!" she shouted. "NOT. COOL!" With that, she stormed off and jerked her arms straight, causing an earth tent to surface and shelter her.

Twilight took out a spare paper she found in her pocket and took notes.

"Angel F., water manipulation  
>Angela B., water manipulation<br>Applejack, earth manipulation  
>Rachel, earth manipulation<br>Twilight S., water manipulation  
>Angel D., earth manipulation<br>Kiku H., no manipulation  
>Mareuscript S., no manipulation<br>Justine M., no manipulation  
>Rachel H., earth manipulation<br>Claude F., no manipulation  
>Lovino V., no manipulation<br>Justine V., fire manipulation  
>Angel J., earth manipulation"<p>

"Hey!" Alfred shouted. "It got the fire going, didn't it?!" He stomped his foot on the ground and Ang was quickly and suddenly squashed between the elevated floor beneath her and the top of her make shift tent.

"Alfred! You idiot! I can't breath! Not only that, I think you broke my arms! Are you trying to kill me?!" Ang shouted and struggled.

"Alfred J., earth manipulation" Twilight added to her list.

After another few hours, voices came in the distance. "I think it came from here." a girl's voice stated.

"I think you might be right, Katara." another female voice sighed. "You sure it was a good idea to leave our brothers out of this?"

"Yes, I do, Josiphine." Katara answered before the rustling stopped. "Where's Angelica?"

"She wanted to stay with her sister, remember?" Josiphine stated as they made it to the camp where nineteen people were found asleep, two of which groaning in pain. "Am I really the best one to help here? I mean, you're the healer."

"I-I just feel better with an extra set of eyes watching my back is all." Katara stuttered as she wandered in the camp.

Josiphine smiled and crossed her arms. "You just wanted a field trip with me because Zuko and I took Sokka on a field trip, and you still don't trust my brother." she stated smugly. "Admit it! You miss the old days when I was Aang's only firebending teacher."

"This one is hurt bad." Katara changed the subject to the man who cradled his unnaturally limp hand. "Let's take him back to camp."

Josiphine arched a brow. "He's obviously firenation." she pointed out. "You gonna trust him like that?" she asked. "Besides, he has a camp right here!"

Katara groaned. "Let me rephrase it then, I'll get him back to camp, you wake up everyone here and let them know where I'm taking him." she stated. "Show them how to get there if they get worried. I'll come back for her." she gestured to the girl sprawled out under the earth tent with broken arms.

The firebender nodded as the healer lifted Lovino's shoulders and dragged him away, oddly not waking him up. Josiphine slumped and sighed, approaching the girl in the tent. "I'll wake them later." she sighed as she gently took the teen in her arms and walked off. "Thank you Zuko and Iroh for that intense training."

Alfred was the first to wake up and have a panic attack when he saw his sister not there. "Ang?" he called, looking over. "...Angel?!" he called louder, gaining the other two Angels' attention as he tore the rock tent into rubble. "ANGEL!"

Twilight and Sebastian rushed over. "What's wrong, Alfred?" the former alicorn asked.

"My sister!" the American cried. "MY SISTER IS GONE!"

From across the camp, Justine searched everywhere she could think in just as much urgency and worry. "My papa's gone too!" she cried, gaining Rainbow Dash and Angela at her sides. "What's gonna happen?"

"Don't worry." Twilight stated powerfully. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Yeah," Bard stated, forcing a smile. "how far can some wounded hot heads go alone?"

As they started to fan out and look, a twig snapping caught their attention and they all spun around tensely to see a teenage girl in a crimson and gold robe, her shoulder length dark brown hair simply hanging down around a flaming scar on her neck under her jaw that was poorly covered by a silver choker necklace. "...Hi." she greeted. "I'm Josiphine." she introduced before a little awkward pause and a cough. "I came by to tell you that my friends and I heard screams last night, so we tracked them here and found your hurt friends." she stated. "They're being healed as we speak. If you'd like to see for yourself, you can follow me to our camp."

On the way there, the large group introduced themselves and the people injured. "So, what happened to them, if you don't mind me asking." Josiphine asked.

All fingers pointed to Alfred. "...What?" he asked before he groaned. "Okay, I might've bent Lovino's wrist a little, but it was just to get Justine pissed off enough to get the fire going!...And I might've accidentally smashed Ang in her tent, but that was a complete accident! I didn't know I'd do that!"

This caught the firebender's attention. "...An earthbender your age...who doesn't know the basics of earthbending?" she asked. "I have to say, I never heard that one before."

"It's true!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Spiky, Tech, Bard, and I still don't even know if we have these special powers, not that we even have a clue how to use them!" Sebastian looked at her with furrowed brows at the sound of the odd nickname.

"So, we've been making each other angry whenever we need something like a camp fire or a tent." Mareuscript stated, causing Josiphine to shake her head.

"That's not good." she sighed. "Especially for firebenders. You lose your temper once, you go just a little too far off the deep end, you'll easily do something you'll regret for the rest of your life." After some silence, they made it to the camp (they knew they made it because they could hear Lovino complain about the lack in tomatoes from across the field). "Well, here we are, Team Avatar Campsite."

Justine made a bee line to the sound of Lovino in a tent, Alfred not far behind her. "Papa!" she called. "Papa!"

"In here!" Lovino called in the tent as the two entered. Across the tent was a teenage girl in a light blue and white robe, a glowing glove of water on her hand that touched Lovino's hurt wrist. To the side, Ang was still asleep.

Alfred collapsed next to his sister and hugged her tight, effectively waking her. "OW! Alfred! Put me down!"

"Sorry!" the older brother dropped his sister, causing her to yelp again. "Sorry!"

She cringed for a while before she looked around the tent. "...Where are we?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." the girl in blue apologized. "My name's Katara. I found your camp not far from ours, maybe twenty miles, and saw that you were hurt, so we brought you here."

Justine squeezed herself around her father's waist. "Papa, I thought you were gone!" Tears flooded out of her eyes as the father's back started sizzling.

Out of instinct, Katara dowsed the two in heavy water. "...Sorry." she apologized before continuing her work on the wrist. "I know a fire starting when I see one. You should get that under control. We have two well trained and experienced firebenders who'd love to help you keep your hands in check." She then turned to Alfred. "And you. Lovino told me all about what you did back at your camp. Don't worry, we have earthbenders who can teach you to control that too."

"Is Papa going to be okay?" the teen asked.

Katara sighed. "I need more time to examine it, but he should be just fine with proper care."

"What about my sister?" Alfred asked impatiently. "Will she be okay?"

The healer again let out a sigh. "I haven't had time to look at her injuries yet. Now, I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't want to be in the same tent as inexperienced benders while I'm working on them."

"...We understand." The daughter didn't want to leave her father, but sighed and nodded, leaving the tent, dragging Alfred behind her.


	4. Longer Than Planned

The two left the tent to an urgent, "IN COMING!" and they ducked, narrowly missing the fire balls as Rainbow Dash and Appletech chuckled embarrassingly. "...Sorry 'bout that." the rainbow haired woman apologized. "I guess I know that we're fire-whatever now, right?"

She smiled at Twilight, who added them to the list, catching a teenage boy's attention. "So...you organize for them?" he asked, sliding to her side.

Twilight smiled warmly. "Sort of, I'm still getting to know everyone." she answered before reaching out a hand. "Twilight Sparkle!"

"Sokka!" the boy introduced himself, shaking Twilight's hand as he sat beside her and peeked at the list of names and notes. "...So...you're a waterbender?" he asked.

To that, she shrugged. "I don't know." she answered. "Is that the proper term for a being with the power of water manipulation?" Sokka nodded with a hearty laugh at the technical definition she used as Twilight smiled again. "Then, yes."

"Are you from a different world or something?" he asked as she nodded. "Where?" And so, she told him all about her home.

Sebastian looked around in wonder. He watched as these teenage kids lived completely on their own and functioned perfectly fine for who knows how long. "...I know that look." came the voice of a boy in his late teens. He was fairly tall, possibly the tallest and oldest in the group, and dressed in the same crimson and golden shades as Josiphine. A large scar consumed his right eye all the way to his ear. "You don't believe that we survived this long."

The demon sighed as the boy sat beside him on the log. "I fully believe you obviously survived this long, but how long was this?"

The boy shrugged. "For me, nearly 3 ½ years." he stated. "My name's Zuko."

"I'm Sebastian." they introduced themselves.

Zuko looked at Sebastian in curiosity. His sister told him about how they were from a different world and even they didn't know their bending abilities. Judging from Sebastian's attire, he should be a firebender, but at the same time, he could be a nonbender. According to Josiphine, the rest of the group figured out if they were or not by pushing their buttons.

He didn't know much about Sebastian.

But he has already met his daughter.

Taking in a deep sigh, Zuko got an idea. "Your daughter is a very bright young woman." he stated, gaining the demon's attention. "If I were you, especially in this world, I'd keep an eye on her. You never know if there would be an accident."

Suddenly, Zuko's hand burst into flame and Sebastian's red eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" he asked, steam starting to sizzle from his palms. "She's just a little kitten! I will NOT let my little girl get burned that easily!"

The teen restricted his fire and simply gestured to the heat coming from Sebastian's hands. His golden eyes peeked over to Sokka and Twilight as the girl's purple eyes widened and she jumped, pulling out her paper of notes to add Sebastian to the list.

Sebastian calmly let the flames die down as Zuko started to stare into space. "I'm not kidding though." he stated. "According to your friend, Twilight, your daughter isn't a bender. She'll get burned or even killed next time we're overrun by firenation troops." After a second, he stood. "Aang's not here right now, he's with Suki and Joy on an emergency mission near Kyoshi Island. I doubt he's practicing his firebending, but my sister and I will help you and the others to control it, if you're interested."

After some time, Katara left the tent with bad news. "Twilight," she called (Twilight came to visit the injured people a few times to check on their recovery, and requested to be kept up to date).

The alicorn looked over and saw Katara approaching her. "What is it?" she asked. "Are Lovino and Ang alright?"

"There's a problem." she answered. "Ang is hurt much worse than I expected. It'll take more than just one session to heal her and her to completely recover. Lovino is doing better, but he won't be able to use his hand for a while." She explained their situations very thoroughly and exactly how long each recovery would take, as well as how to not make it worse.

"Isn't there more you can do?" Sokka asked.

To this, the healer shrugged. "I could sooth them to sleep so that they can recover quicker, but that's about it."

Twilight nodded and sighed. "I'll let the rest of the group know. Is it alright if we stay here while our friends recover?"

Katara nodded. "I think Alfred and Justine are out by the waterfall about ten yards out. Other than that, everyone else should be around here somewhere."

Twilight smiled and nodded as she started to search for the rest of her group. She found Claude, Angela, and Angel first. "Hey guys," she stated, stopping herself when she saw the man's irritated face. "...Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No./Yes!" the small family answered simultaneously. (Claude gritting his teeth as he nodded vigorously with his answer.)

The family of three looked at one another before Angela smiled sweetly to Twilight. "What is it?" she asked.

The alicorn was hesitant to add to their bad news, whatever it was, but let out a deep sigh. "I just talked with Katara, the healer here in this camp, she said that Lovino and Ang are going to take some time to recover." she stated. "It seems like we're staying with them until they are fit to travel again. They do need to get home just as much as we do after all."

Claude took in a deep breath and shut his eyes as Angela and Angel eyed each other. This confused Twilight as she couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

"...I have...no powers..." Claude huffed out. "I can't change forms, I can't change anything, I can't even shoot my webs."

Twilight turned to the two women as they nodded. "I guess our angel powers stayed behind at home with his demon powers." Angela stated. "I can't fly."

"Yes," Claude stated, his fists clenched and just turning his head so that he could only see his family from the corner of his eye. "But you can do...something. Both of you...have power...over water. I have...no powers...whatsoever."

Angel giggled at her father. "Dad...are you going through withdraw?" At Claude's silence, the daughter could only laugh harder. "It's like super powers are your crack! This is too great!"

As Angel laughed, Twilight just backed away steadily to find more people in their group. She soon found Sebastian, Rainbow Dash, and Appletech with Josiphine. "Guys," Twilight sighed as she approached the new group. "I have some bad news."

The former pegasus accidentally set fire to the field as Sebastian spouted a wall of fire exploding from his palm while Appletech threw her ball of fire across the field. The Fire Princess lowered the wall of fire as Twilight thought quickly and splashed water on the burned patches in the field. The four firebenders shot glares at Twilight. "With all due respect, Ms. Sparkle, do you mind?" Sebastian asked as politely as he could while still making it painfully obvious that he was boiling.

"Yeah Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Josiphine was helping us to control this...fire...thing!"

"I was so close to getting that right, now I have to start all over!" Appletech complained.

The young teen took in a deep breath and sighed it out. "Sebastian, Rainbow Dash, Appletech, remember the very first lesson to firebending is to control your temper and breath. Power in fire comes from the breath after all." The amateurs nodded as the master turned to Twilight. "What is your news?"

The alicorn explained what Katara told her as the three listened carefully. "We will wait for Mr. Vargas' and Ms. Jones' recovery." Sebastian stated. "Thank you for letting us know."

Twilight nodded as she moved on, leaving them to their...breathing...or whatever they were doing. She soon saw AD, Mareuscript, Bardroy, and Tine talking with two girls Twilight hadn't met yet. The shorter one had jet black hair and dulled eyes with a green and cream head band and robes under a black belt. The taller girl had lighter brown hair that was let down with bold brown eyes and green and gold robes and head band. Because she hadn't met these girls before, she smiled at them. "I don't believe I had the chance to meet you yet." she stated to the girls politely. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The tall one was the one to smile and answer. "I'm Angelica, this is my little sister, Toph." she introduced.

To that, Twilight smiled and nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you two." she stated before turning to the four members of her group, getting distracted by what Bardroy was doing; throwing random punches in the air and getting pissed off that no fire sparked from his fists.

With gritted teeth, Bardroy huffed, "How did those guys do it?! I know I can do it too!"

Hearing this, Twilight pulled out her notes and added, reading aloud, "Bardroy, no manipulation"

"DON'T WRITE THAT!" Bard insisted. "I know I can do it! I saw Sebastian do it, why can't I?!"

"No offense Bard," Tine sighed. "but, even back at home, my dad can do a lot of things that you can't do."

As the insistent nonbender kept on trying to make a spark, Twilight sighed, not wanting to add to their problems. "Sadly, I have some bad news." she stated.

"Weather you're sad or not's not the point." Toph huffed, crossing her arms. "It doesn't change the fact that it's still bad news, so quit wasting your breath and just say what's up!"

Twilight paused a little in intimidation of the little girl before she shook herself out of her trance and remembered what she came for. "Guys, we're going to be here a while." she stated, explaining the situation. "We can't leave until they're ready to travel."

Toph tsked and shook her head. "All this from that Alfred guy you guys were talking about? Where is he? I'll take 'im!"

Angelica quickly pulled her sister back a little. "Toph, if another one of their friends is hurt, then they'll just be stuck here for longer and they'll never get home." she stated. Twilight smiled and left them to their chat, which quickly turned into AD learning some earthbending moves, and even started touching on something they called 'metalbending'. Apparently, AD has something in her that makes her qualified for, not just earthbending, but metalbending as well, much to Bardroy's annoyance.

Still, Twilight moved on to the last two in the group that had to hear the message. About ten yards away, at a waterfall, Justine and Alfred threw rocks down the stream over the cliff. Alfred's rocks were large and rough while Justine's, though much smaller in size, were all followed by a trail of fire seconds after they left her hand only to start sizzling at the contact of the water.

The two didn't talk aside from Alfred sighing out another, "I said I'm sorry. What else do you want to hear?" He was never answered though, but after every time he asked, Justine's throws got just a notch more violent.

With a deep breath, Twilight approached them. "Alfred, Justine," she called. "I have some...news." She couldn't bear to tell them it was bad news, so she decided to let them decide if it was good or bad.

Hearing this, the two jumped and ran back to her. "Yeah?" they asked. "How's my sister/papa? Is (s)he alright?" they asked.

The alicorn sighed and explained the situation, starting with the worst condition so it was simply out of the way. "Alfred, your sister's arms were broken very badly. Katara told me it'll take longer for her to recover."

"...But," he stuttered. "...She will recover...right?"

"In about a month of constant care, she'll be able to leave the tent. It'll take another few weeks after that for her to be completely recovered." she stated. "But she can't be disturbed...which means...until she gets better...you can't see her." That sentience hit him like a ton of bricks as he walked away and sat on the edge of the stream.

Twilight then turned to the teen, who waited anxiously. "Justine, your father is going to be just fine. Katara told me that he won't be able to use his hand for anything, so someone would have to always help him, but he should be independent within a little less than month."


	5. Arrest

A few weeks later, in the dead of night, the large group was asleep. Some in their tents, but most just on the ground due to lack of tents. Suddenly, Toph jumped awake and started shaking her sister's shoulder. "Angelica!" she shouted. "Something's coming!"

The elder sister knew better than to question her, so she sprang up and looked at her intensely. "Who?" she asked. "What's coming?"

"I don't know." she answered. "But whatever it is, there's a lot of them."

"Let's wake up everyone else."

By the time the rest of them awoke, the army was seen in the distance. While everyone rushed to fight back, Katara hurried to the tent where Lovino and Ang still were. "We have to go!" she shouted, waking them hurriedly. "Now!"

The three of them left the tent, Ang groaning in pain and Lovino still cradling his hand. They walked out into a battle of flying gold and orange sparks, rocketing rocks, and whooshing waters. Soon, screams were heard. "Let me go!"

"Dad! Help!"

"Nii-san! Where are you?!"

Sebastian, Twilight, and Kiku turned to the sound of the screams in worry. They saw a sight they feared to see. Mareuscript was slung over a masked man's shoulder and being taken away. Tine was being dragged back by another masked man. Rachel was plummeting rocks and boulders at the firebender before her that held her arm in one hand and a fire ball in the other. The parents and brother flew into action and threw fire, water, and blades at the men.

Sebastian only saw red as he fought his way to the soldier with such skill, agility, and perfection, one wouldn't believe he's only had this ability for a few weeks, and trained with it in less time. Sadly, his ability didn't exceed the group of firebenders that ambushed him and tackled him to the ground. If he was still a demon, the men would never have had the ability to hold him down, but here, he was only as powerful as any other firebender.

Twilight fought her way to her own daughter, slashing and whipping her way past the wall of red, but was snatched and caught when two soldiers cornered her.

Kiku took his sword and blocked several of the fire blasts, knocking out several of the soldiers until he finally was bested by a surprise attack from behind.

Rachel threw many rocks and boulders until the soldier finally let her go, at which time, she made a run for it, unknowing of Kiku's capture.

As the fight wore on, more of the group was being taken. Alfred got a sneak attack with a bag blinding him and another soldier binding his hands with thick rope. Though he normally would've been able to break through rope back at home, he lost his super strength when he disappeared from Arthur's basement.

Angelica and Toph were taken by head on force and dragged away fighting, kicking, and screaming. Josiphine and Zuko were both tackled to the ground and bound.

Claude fought with whatever he could find, but it didn't take long at all for a masked soldier to knock him out. Angela and Angel were simply overwhelmed by the numbers as they seemed to continue multiplying and eventually just stood there and looked around in shock and worry, allowing the soldiers to catch them as well.

AD , Applejack, and Rach threw rocks and attacks like crazy, knocking each attacker to the ground. Sadly, in one of AD's hits, Justine got in the way as she and Appletech were blasting a group's helmets off and the blast knocked the Italian down too. The earthbenders rushed to the teen to make sure she was alright as Appletech pulled her to her feet, but when they had the chance to ask for her well being, they were all dragged off the field.

Eventually, Rachel found Bardroy, who caught up with Katara and Sokka, who were helping Ang and Lovino just get out as Rainbow Dash stood with them and fought for them. They were the only ones to escape the overrun.

At the crack of dawn, the captain of the army viewed his new prize. He looked down at Angela, Angel, and Twilight struggling with their bonds. "Well, these little waterbenders seem to still have a little fire left in them." he chuckled, earning a glare from the three women before looking over to see Kiku attempting to free himself. "And even the nonbender has some fire. Don't worry, some time in our cells should fix that soon enough." He then moved on to the next group he caught, though he didn't seem happy at the sight of Tine there next to Sebastian, Justine, and Appletech. "Why do we not have these able young bodies working with us?" he asked.

"They were fighting against us, sir." a soldier answered.

The captain growled. "That doesn't make a difference!" he exclaimed. "I saw those two fight beautifully!" He refereed to Sebastian and Justine. "I want perfection like that in this army! Cut them loose!" And so, the four were untied and pushed to the side for examination. Sebastian and Tine didn't waste any time in hugging each other with no intent on letting go.

The sight of those two caused Claude to sneer. "What are you looking at?!" the captain yelled, shocking the spider. If he could, he'd shrink into the smallest spider in the world and crawl in a hole. The man before him twitched his golden eyes between Mareuscript and Claude. "...You two will make wonderful additions to our coal mines."

Claude's eyes grew wide as he looked back at his family, knowing there's a chance he might not see them again. Seeing the nonbender's eyes gaze at the waterbenders, the captain tilted his head. "Is that your family?" he asked, to which Claude could only nod. The captain smiled and turned to Angela. "Good news, my dear." he stated. "You'll go to the mines with your beloved. Once there, you two can have a new family, for all I care."

The man ignored Angel start to protest against being separated from her parents, and moved down the line. Alfred pulled and tugged at the rope but couldn't believe it was too thick for him as AD, Applejack, Rach, Angelica, and Toph just huffed. "I know the perfect place for you three." the captain smiled. "How does the factory sound?"

"Do you want my honest opinion, or do you want me to just say, 'it sound like a paradise spa! When do we get there?'" Toph asked sarcastically, causing her sister to tense up and the captain to get obviously boiled.

"...Toph, he can do much worse than put us in a factory." she stated. "Besides, all their factories are metal." she added through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it is completely made of metal." he stated. "If you work in the factories, then I won't have to put chains on you."

"Go ahead, I don't care!" Toph yelled back. "I'm the greatest earthbender in the world!"

"Dude!" Alfred shouted. "I know I'm one to talk, but even I know that now's not the time to brag!"

"Are you asking him to do worse?" Applejack asked worriedly.

The captain shut his eyes and waved his hand. "Just put them in the factory!"

"Yes sir!"

The six were already getting pulled on a cart as the captain smiled at the last duo in the line. "...Prince Zuko and Princess Josiphine." he smiled. "Your father and sister have a hefty price for you two alone. I could turn in just one of you and be richer than I ever dreamed. I turn in both of you, I might even be as rich as the Fire Lord himself!" The two looked at each other before hearing the captain state, "Take those two to the Boiling Rock." he stated. "Security there doubled since you two broke out last time. If it wasn't inescapable before, it surely is now, thanks to you." And with that, they were all separated.

Twilight, Kiku, and Angel were taken to a prison where there was literally no water, not even in the air. The cells were more like bird cages the size of a large closet with no solid walls. They were forced to change from their blue robes to old grey and black rags, even Twilight's necklace, which bore her cutie mark, was taken from her. When the guards were gone, and the cages were suspended and dangling from a chain, Angel crawled to the corner, not trusting herself to be balanced on her feet on the wobbly steal ground, and sobbed as Kiku stayed as still in the corner as he could. Twilight reached as close to Angel as she could, only being able to barely stroke her arm with her finger tips, but some how was able to give her some amount of comfort, even if that amount was very small.

Tine, Sebastian, Appletech, and Justine were taken to a highly strict military camp of segregated genders. They were each given a uniform and told the consequence for treason was death. Even though demons and reapers rarely die, Sebastian took this threat seriously. What if, because they have none of their demonic powers, they aren't even demons in this world? He didn't want to risk it and told Tine the same. And so, they started their training. Tine, Appletech, and Justine stuck together to try to fill in the gap their fathers and sister left while Sebastian's only comfort was the fact that the army took his daughter in and that she was still alive.

Claude, Angela, and Mareuscript were simply dumped in a highly guarded coal mine town. The three of them stayed together, but despite Mareuscript being there as a substitute adopted daughter, nothing put Claude at ease for his little girl's absence. They pulled themselves together enough to work the mines and make enough money to pay the overwhelming taxes, but they were still miserable.

Alfred, AD, Applejack, Rach, Angelica, and Toph were changed into rags and taken far out to sea to a factory of an already growing number of workers. Toph and Angelica tried hard to hide the fact that they can metalbend as the warden showed them around the factory and to the courtyard. There were three thick metal doors that shut behind them and in front of them was a large number of people, mostly middle aged and elderly men and women and there was no back wall. Instead, there were tall spikes that acted as bars in front of an endless sea.

Zuko and Josiphine were taken to the Boiling Rock in chains and separated in small cells with only a small window to the hall in the door and a small mat and blanket in the back. They received the same speech from the warden about how their sister would be there in a few weeks to collect them and 'bring them back home'.

Katara and Sokka tried hard to fight the guilt that grew in them as Lovino, Ang, Rachel, Bardroy, and Rainbow Dash tried to convince them to turn back. "My daughter was back there! Are you saying there's no hope for her?!"

"Curly's right! What about my daughter?! They took her away, and I'm not gonna let them get away with that!"

"And I hadn't seen Kiku-nii since before the overrun! We have to find him!"

"There's also Alfie! He might've broken my arms, but he's still my big brother!"

"Not to mention my little sister! Rach just disappeared, and you want me to walk away from that?!"

"We're not saying that we should walk away, we're only saying that it would basically be suicide for us to go back in your conditions!" Katara stated.

To that, Rainbow Dash huffed. "Not for me!" and she bolted back.

"Count me in!" Bard agreed eagerly.

"Sign me up!" Rachel nodded confidently, only for the three of them to get hit on the head with a boomerang.

"Look guys," Sokka sighed. "there's nothing we can do right now! At least not without Appa."

Just then, the waterbender jumped. "Appa! We DO need to go back!" she shouted. "What if Aang, Joy, and Suki go back to the camp and see it empty?! They'll expect the worst!"

They ran back to the camp, Rainbow Dash and Rachel in the back of the group to make sure Ang wasn't left behind, and made it just in time to see the bison land in the field. A young bald boy lept out from behind the bison's head on the ground while two teenage girls in the saddle didn't bother leaving the back. The boy looked around in confusion. "...Hey Katara, hey Sokka...where is everyone?...and who are they?"

The nonbender quickly climbed up the bison's side to the saddle. "We'll explain on the way. We gotta go."

Seeing Rainbow Dash, Lovino, Bardroy, Rachel, and Ang follow Sokka, he looked to Katara for answers. "Sorry Aang." she apologized. "Sokka's right, we need to go. We'll explain on the way."

As they flew away, Katara and Sokka explained everything from what drew Katara to Lovino's camp to what happened the previous night. "...So, let me see if I heard that right..." Aang stated, sounding skeptical. "You found another camp, saw that two of them were hurt, took them back to our camp to heal them, brought in the rest of their group, who didn't even know about bending, in the camp, taught them basic control over bending, and last night you were overrun by firenation troops and you're all that escaped?" Katara nodded as the airbender directed his attention forward. "The last part I believe, no problem."

"Look, Arrow Head, all of that's true!" Rainbow Dash stated. "Now my daughter is who knows where, where those creepy masked guys are going to do who knows what to her!"

"My daughter's in the same position as yours, you know!" Lovino shouted as Katara moved her healing water to Ang to start her zillionth session.

"And my brother!" the American teen shouted.

"Mine too!" the Japanese teen added.

"Also my sister!" Bardroy huffed.

"You guys just have to trust us." Katara sighed. "We know our way around, and, with Aang on our side, we have next to nothing to worry about. We'll get your families and friends back. You have my word."


	6. Infiltrate The Army

By coincidence, Lovino looked down and saw something. "Go a little lower!" he requested, catching everyone's curiosity.

"Am I the only one who sees the army of firenation down there?" Joy asked.

"No sis," Suki answered. "I see them too."

The Italian ignored the sisters and huffed out a, "Just trust me. I think I saw mia figlia!"

With a sigh, Aang lowered Appa inch by inch to the ground, Lovino getting more and more excited. "It is!" he shouted. "Questa è mia figlia!" By the time they made it to the ground, the Italian was already jumping off and running in the direction he saw his daughter go.

"Lovino!" Katara shouted. "Lovino! Stop!"

Rainbow Dash took in a deep breath and blurred after Lovino, Bardroy close behind the firebender. When they caught up to him, Rainbow Dash crashed into his back, knocking them both down as Bard slowed to a stop. "Would you stop already?!" she huffed. "It's obvious you can't go in alone."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch as they turn mia figlia into a monster?!"

"What you're supposed to do is let us come with." she answered. "Look, if I remember Josiphine's lessons right, then every person in their country dresses in red."

"Guess what," Bard added with crossed arms. "we're all wearing red. The three of us will blend right in."

Rainbow Dash took the spotlight back. "If we brought along, even Katara, we'd stick out like a soar hoof." She then illuminated her hand. "Besides, if all else fails, I can get us out of there quick."

Bardroy groaned. "Sure. Rub it in that I don't have that special power, why don't you?"

The Italian sighed irritably. "...Fine." he huffed out. "We get in, get her, and get out."

"Once we're out, she could tell us if she knows where AD, Twilight, Mareuscript, and the Apples are." Rainbow Dash added.

"And Rach, and everyone else." The nonbender smiled as they stepped out of the bushes. "It's simple and solid! What could possibly go wrong?"

The three looked up at the crowd of firebenders and their jaws hit the hard ground. Every person in front of them were all in complete uniform down the the masked helmets. Lovino crossed his arms and growled at his male companion. "'What could go wrong'?" he quoted the man next to him. "You had to ask that, didn't you idiota bastardio?!"

"How was I supposed to know everyone was in total body uniform?" he asked.

"We'll just have to look harder." Rainbow Dash stated before she sighed. "When in Rome." and she made a high kick at a soldier's head, knocking him out. After repeating the process two more times, she took in a deep breath, shoving one to Lovino and Bardroy. "Put that on." she stated, already starting to disrobe the soldier she got.

The Italian sighed as the two men took the helmets from the soldiers and changed from their robes to the uniforms. When they were ready, they slipped the helmets on their heads and sighed. "Time to get to work."

With the disguises, Lovino, Bardroy, and Rainbow Dash blended right in the crimson sea. However, it didn't take long before the captain found them. "You two!" he called. "Where are you going?"

The three stuttered before Rainbow Dash turned to the man. "We were simply looking for...um..."

"The food court." Lovino stated for her.

The pegasus looked at him before she continued her thought. "...Yes, the food court."

"Gotta keep those calories going, you know." Bardroy stated with a nervous chuckle as he smacked Lovino's shoulder like a(n American) football player.

A soldier passing by stopped to look over at them as the captain laughed in their faces. "You two must be new here." he growled. "Otherwise, you'd know that the food court is only open for half an hour every day, and that half hour has passed!"

"Captain," the soldier called with a familiar voice approaching the small group. Lovino and Rainbow Dash had a hard time putting the voice with a face, but they knew they heard that voice before, especially since Bardroy seemed to already know who the approacher was. "Allow me to show the...new recruits...to the training field."

The man sighed and nodded. "If you think you can, rookie, by all means."

The unknown soldier bowed his head slightly and gently pushed Rainbow Dash, Bardroy, and Lovino to the outskirts of the base, just behind the trees that surrounded the military base. When they were out of sight, the soldier sighed. "You three have no idea what you've done by coming here. I assume this was your idea, Mr. Vargas?" The soldier slid off his mask to reveal the long features and bold crimson eyes of Sebastian. "Your daughter is just fine. I'm keeping a close eye on her, as well as my own daughter, and your friend's sister, Ms. Dash." he reassured.

Rainbow Dash looked confused. "What do you mean, 'what we've done by coming'? We're here for the rescue!" she exclaimed, removing her own helmet.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter, if that's what you're thinking." Lovino huffed, lifting his helmet and setting it under his arm.

"By any chance," Bard stated, unnaturally silent. "is my sister here?"

Sebastian sadly shook his head, peeking back to the camp before turning back to them with a sigh. "...Alright, but if you're going to pose as soldiers, you three have to at least look the part." he stated. "You stick out as a cross gender group walking together. The whole camp is sexually segregated. I'll help how I can, but if they figure out that I'm working with that other camp, they could kill me and my daughter, possibly yours too, as well as Appletech."

Lovino took in a deep breath before letting it back out. "We should be careful then." he stated.

"This is great and all," Rainbow Dash stated. "But...once we all get together, we might need to leave quickly. How do we get outta here?"

"Well, once you get to the girl's cabin, it should be easy to find the girls." the demon stated, shocking the pegasus. "We're only in uniform outside the cabins. Once we get in the cabins, we're free to change out of uniform." he stated. "But also, because the girls and I were recruited from an invasion, we're under constant super vision, which is why we should head back soon." he informed.

The former pony looked at him in confusion. "How does that effect anything?" she asked.

"It effects how much privacy you'll get with the girls." he answered. "I'm not sure what plan you two had before, but whatever it was, it obviously wasn't working, so here's the new plan..."

The four of them split up after Sebastian told them the plan and they returned to the camp. While Lovino and Bardroy went with the demon to go to the men's cabin, Rainbow Dash left to the girl's cabin.

Seconds after she entered, she looked around and saw that no one changed from their uniforms, or even took off their helmets. She looked around from girl to girl, paying close attention to each voice until they'd stop talking and look at her, to which she'd continue down the line. After a while, she heard familiar voices and rushed over to them, listening closely. "So, is it just me, or is that captain a little crazy?" "You're telling me?! I never really liked people like him." "Same here, too...dog-ish." "...Dog-ish?" "You know, he always barks orders, he smells awful, and he never makes his mind on what he wants!" "...Kinda reminds me of my papa, to tell you the truth." "I hate to say it, but it kinda sorta reminds me of Big Mac back at home. Not really the barking orders thing, but he never makes up his mind."

"...Papa? Big Mac?" Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath, catching the girls' attention. "...uh...hi." she greeted. "I'm new. We are allowed to take off our helmets in the cabins, right?" she asked.

To this, the three girls took off their helmets and set them on the cots. "Even if we weren't," one of them stated. "I had to get that block of metal off my head!" She looked at Rainbow Dash with blue-green eyes as she fluffed up her dark brown hair with her fingers.

"I'll say!" the other girl stated, stretching her neck while undoing the braid in her dirty blond hair. "I don't know how much longer my neck can take holding that helmet up!"

"Me neither." the third girl groaned, rubbing her head under her reddish brown bangs to ease the migraine.

With a sigh, Rainbow Dash took off her own helmet, her rainbow locks falling out of the red metal. She smirked at the girls in front of her. "Hey Justine, hey Tine, hey Tech."

"Rainbow Dash?" they called before smiling and hugging her.

The pegasus patted their heads and gently pushed them to the cots before turning to Justine. "You okay? Your dad is super worried."

"Papa's here?!" she exclaimed, worry raising in her tone. "He still can't fend for himself! What if-"

"Don't worry." Rainbow Dash sighed. "On our way in, we ran into Spiky, and him and Bard are going to watch his back and help him out until we can get out of here."

She explained to the teens what happened after they got captured and their plan of escape, to which Tine looked worried. "...My dad came up with this?" she asked as Rainbow Dash nodded, causing her to face-palm. "He's been away from home too long. It's not like him to make such a bad plan, or have such bad memory." Both the girls looked over at her, causing her to huff out a sigh. "Am I the only one that sees the fault in his plan?" She got no answer, causing her to flat out groan. "Maybe I'm the only one who can see it because I'm the only one here without any special powers. The captain is taking us to the front tomorrow bright and early!" she hissed.

To that, Justine smacked her head. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "That big city across the ocean, that's where were going?"

Appletech groaned. "Remember? The captain told us that the Princess is expecting new troops to control the city. Basically, we're just going to be cops kinda."

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brows and started to turn. "I gotta tell Sebastian, Bardroy, and Lovino." she stated before the teens grabbed her wrists.

"We're not allowed to leave the cabin!" Justine exclaimed.

"We've been around here longer, I'll get the news to him." Tine promised.

To that, Rainbow Dash, Appletech, and Justine just looked at her. "How?" the Apple asked. "You don't have any special powers, remember?"

Tine nodded. "I know." she stated. "But I've also been a cat for over a thousand years, remember?"

Rainbow Dash huffed out a sigh. "You can't turn into a cat!" she exclaimed.

"I don't need to." the teen reassured. "I still have my cat characteristics. I can sneak past and get to the men's cabin and tell my dad that his plan sucks."

Just before Tine disappeared out the window in the trees, Justine shouted, "Say hi to my papa for me!"

Sebastian was rewrapping Lovino's wrist as Bardroy packed the first aid kit when they heard something out the window. "Psst!" the sound exclaimed. "Dad!"

"Justine?" he called, making the Italian confused.

"My Justine or your Justine?"

"My Justine, of course." the demon sighed, turning to the window to talk with Tine. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah." the teen stated. "There's a BIG problem with your plan." She then explained her thought process, making her father sigh. "I think you've been away from home too long."

"...You might be right about that..."

"So?" Bardroy stated, crossing his arms. "What's the new plan?"

Tine thought for a moment before she answered, "We'll go to the city as planned, once in the city, we slip away in the crowd."

"We'd need a diversion." Sebastian stated. "One of us would have to quickly escape from here to get to Katara and Sokka. They are against this firenation in this war, perhaps they could start just the diversion we need for a clean escape."

Lovino smiled. "Si." he nodded. "In all the chaos, we'll run! That's perfect!"

"I'll go and tell the others." the crow demon volunteered.

Tine's smile was whipped from her face. "Dad, Rainbow Dash said that you promised to help Lovino." she reminded. "Just like you always say, 'If you couldn't keep your promises, what kind of butler would you be?'"

"I can take care of myself, ragazza." the Italian insisted. "Your papa isn't my butler. He's not anyone's butler now!"

Sebastian sighed. "...No." he huffed. "She's right. I've lived by that saying since I became a butler, and I'm not going to stop now."

"Fine." Lovino huffed. "Then we'll both go."

Tine bit her lip. "You might not be able to move very swiftly." she stated. "Plus, Justine is extremely worried about you. If you go back to the camp, where you could possibly get captured and put in worse circumstances, she'll freak."

"Then I can go." Bardroy stated.

Again, Tine didn't like that idea. "No offense Bard, but...with how much you manage to mess up at home, I don't think it's a good risk. I'll run back to the girl's cabin. One of us will go back." she stated.

Before Sebastian could protest, she was gone from their sight.


	7. Plan Into Action

The next morning, the girls decided to make Tine go back to the camp while Rainbow Dash, Appletech, and Justine stayed behind. Because she wasn't a bender, no one would notice her absence, plus, she was better at swiftly sneaking around. Katara was shocked when she saw the teen running toward her and the group alone. "Where are Lovino, Bardroy, and Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"They stayed behind with Justine, Appletech, and my dad." she answered. "But we gotta go! The captain ordered for the group to go to some big named city in the main land; said that it could get him a good name for the princess."

"Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked. "They're going there?" the uniformed girl nodded as she climbed on the bison's back.

"Azula's going there too?" Aang asked.

Tine nodded, causing Joy to gain a dark look in her blue-grey eyes. "I think that's the princess' name." Just like that, they took off. They followed as close to the group as possible without being spotted, which proved to be more difficult when they got on the ship, but they still managed.

When they arrived to the city, however, Tine ran out alone. "Where are you going?" Katara shouted.

"I have to find my dad!" she reasoned. "He's in there somewhere!"

"Let me come with you!" Ang insisted. "You might need a bender to get out of a tight spot."

"I can come too." Rachel stated. "I've been training with Toph-san and Angelica-san, so I know my way around the rocks."

The waterbender didn't like this plan, and it was obvious on her face as she turned to the American. "You're still not recovered from Alfred breaking your arms!"

"I can move them well enough."

"You never had one bending lesson."

"I've been paying attention to Toph and Angelica. With Rachel and Tine with me, I'll be just fine."

Katara didn't like it, but let the two of them go alone, much to everyone else's annoyance and disapproval. "Come in and make a diversion if we're not back in half an hour." Tine stated before they were gone in the city.

Once inside, Ang, Rachel, and Tine didn't waste any time in trying to find the group. They finally found them receiving a speech from the princess herself. Something about disloyalty and weakness is a suicide decision. What made Tine's skin crawl most was that she directed most of her intimidation to her father, some to the rest of the group, and a small fraction to the rest of the army. Though Sebastian wasn't fazed by her mean glares, Tine only wished she was a firebender, or at least still have her demonic powers so she could burn her face off, or feed the scraps of her shredded soul to the violent demons of the underworld...or both.

With one more sharp glance to Sebastian, the princess walked off with a Gothic girl and a girl in pink that would only blend in at a circus. "That must be the princess." the nonbender stated. "What did they say her name was? Azula?"

"Doesn't matter dude." Ang stated. "Look, your dad's leaving with everyone else."

"But what about the princess?" Rachel pressed

"Like Alfred would say, we see her once, no big deal. Twice, coincidence. Three times, then we deal with it." she answered. "I say, let's just get them, find everyone else, and get HOME."

Tine nodded and proceeded to the small group wandering away. "Psst! Dad!" she called.

Sebastian turned and squeezed Tine in a hug. "I thought you might've lost us." he stated. "When I didn't see the bison anymore, I got worried."

"Come on, let's just go." she stated. "We don't have much time before-"

"Before what?" came an unfamiliar giggle. They all looked and saw the circus freak from earlier as she snaked back to her feet after walking over on her small, strong hands.

"Who are you?" Lovino called out, his curl wrinkling as he stepped closer to Justine.

"Oh, right, you guys don't know me, so of course you're not going to have your guard down around me. I'm Tylee~! You see, Azula told me to keep an extra close eye on you, because you guys look suspicious." she giggled. "Turns out, she was right! You guys aren't supposed to talk to the locals, colonial or native."

To this, Sebastian smiled. "I understand the concern, and appreciate your understanding and explanation." he stated, much to everyone's confusion. "But, these aren't just any locals, this is simply my daughter. She can't do anything without me, seeing as how she's not a bender, so she brought here a couple of girl that tried to rob our home. Silly little thing, I know, but she views me as a policeman, therefore the one to go to for these little incidents."

"...Spiky, what are you-"

"SHUSH!" Appletech snapped. "It's working."

"Yeah!" Tine smiled. "May I please barrow my father, just for a few minutes?"

Tylee looked around in slight confusion, trying to think of what to do before she raised a brow. "...I don't know...Azula would kill me if she knew I let you guys off the hook for something like this...but, since you asked nicely...and it's just for a few minutes...okay~" then she cartwheeled away.

The whole group, Sebastian included, gazed at her in disbelief. "...That was much easier than I anticipated." he stated.

"Who the fuck cares?" Lovino grumbled. "Let's just get out of here!" With that, they ran.

The group didn't make it far before their path was blocked by a blast of blue flame. "Why did I trust Tylee to be strict with you?" the princess sighed. "I should've known better than to let a circus clown do the job of a princess."

The small group stayed close together as Sebastian got glowing orange fire daggers in between his fingers much like how he held knives back in London as he morphed in front of Tine. Justine stood strong as she bent down in a position she learned from Josiphine and Zuko, ready to attack as her form shielded Lovino, who only glared. Rainbow Dash got a fire ball ready to throw at the princess as she protectively stood between Bardroy and the princess, who held up a large club ready to swing. Appletech gained a long whip of crackling flames in her fist. Ang levitated a large boulder and got ready to launch it at any given moment. Rachel rooted her feet in the stone street and coated her hands in gloves of rock while getting in a fighting position.

A smile snaked its way on the princess' lips. Quickly grabbing the bars on the balcony she stood on, she swung herself over and kicked a large ball of blue fire at them. They scattered to the side, and the fight had began.

Sebastian, Appletech, and Justine dodged to the right. Lovino, Bardroy, and Tine launched themselves back. Rainbow Dash, Rachel, and Ang stumbled to the left. Just like that, boulders and orange and blue fire was flying back and forth on the small street. As the fight wore on, Azula seemed to grow tired of fire and started moving her arms in a circular motion with only two fingers on each hand. Seconds after she started that, electric blue sparks followed her fingers. Her auburn eyes looked around for the biggest threat. It didn't take long before the narrow glare was locked on the crimson eyed (former) butler.

Justine saw this as Sebastian's back was turned to search for Tine and just as the bolt left the princess' fingertips, she jumped in the way and took on the strike. She let it in through her own fingertips and guided the electricity down the arm, across her body, and up to the bright sky. The group was distracted from Azula to stare at Justine.

Just when the royal teen was about to make another move, she was hit in the head with a light blue and white boomerang. "Let's get out of here!" Katara shouted as Aang landed the bison.

Azula glared at the teens on the animal's back as the group climbed in the saddle. Joy specifically glared right back and had to be held back by her sister to not jump out and attack her. As the teen struggled against Suki's hold, she made her hands into claws and slashed at Azula. As the princess looked, she saw the icicles and dodged each sharp blade of ice swiftly, only angering the waterbender more.

Justine looked back and, with a look of determination, mimicked Azula's motions in generating the electricity. Once the bolt was bright and strong, she practically threw it down at her. Azula was beyond shocked when she found she had to dodge the lightning bolt. Once the bolt passed her, she glared at the bison as it flew away. She couldn't help but wonder who that girl was and why she was so powerful, yet not in the royal family.

Sebastian looked over at the teen. "...You saved my life." he smiled. "You could've let that lightning strike destroy me, but you didn't...why is that?"

To this, Justine smiled. "I can't let someone in our group get hurt. Sei pazzo?"

"When'd you learn that thing with the lightning?!" Appletech exclaimed in excitement. "I mean, she was all-and you were all-and then you left her all-and that was just awesome!"

Justine giggled at her friend's over the top description on what happened. "I'm not sure how I learned that." she answered truthfully. "I mean, I remember Zuko talking about redirecting lightning, and Sebastian's back was turned when she shot that lightning, so...I just...did it."

"What about actually generating lightning?" Ang asked. "Zuko and Josiphine can't do that, so how'd you learn that?"

To that, she shrugged. "I guess I just copied what Azula did." she answered.

"Where are we going now?" Aang asked.

"We need to find Alfred-san, AD-chan, Kiku-nii, and Rach-chan." Rachel exclaimed before turning to the firebenders. "Where'd they go?"

Sebastian thought hard, but was the one to answer. "Mr. Jones, along with Ms. Dash, Ms. Apple, Rach, Ms. Beifong, and her sister, were sent to a coal factory of some kind." He then turned to the teens who were born in this world. "Do you four know of such a place?"

"...There are a lot of coal factories..." Sokka sighed. "All six of those guys are earthbenders, so I guess it was the one out in the sea. You guys remember where that was?"

Katara and Aang shook their heads as Suki and Joy just tried to follow the conversation like the rest of the group. "We have to go in the same town and do the same thing as before to find it." Katara stated.

"But I think they know that you're not an earthbender now." Aang pointed out. "They only bring earthbenders to that factory, remember?"

Ang sighed. "Hello! Earthbenders, right here!" she called, pointing to herself and Rachel. "Just tell us what I have to do."

The original three looked at each other before returning their gaze to the earthbenders and sighed. "Just earthbend in front of a guard in the town." Sokka explained to the American. "After that, they'll ship you to the factory where your brother most likely is."

It wasn't until late in the evening when they made it to the town. Looking around, Aang requested the bison to hide in the woods as the large group started to wander past the gates. Straying from the group slightly, Ang bumped into someone, knocking their glasses to the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." she apologized as she turned and picked up the slim square glasses and held them up.

"It's alright." the man sighed as he slipped the glasses over his face coated in dirt and oil.

The teen took a closer look at the man she bumped into. "...Claude?" she asked.

He perked up at the sound of his name as he slipped his glasses off and attempted to clean them on his oily cloths, only making the stains on the glass smear. To this, Ang giggled a little. "Let me." she offered, gently taking the frame from him and cleaning them on her own cloths, which proved much more effective.

Taking the glasses back, Claude put them back on his face and had to rub his eyes to be sure he wasn't dreaming. "...Angel?" he called in disbelief.

Ang backed away slightly. "Angel JONES." she finished for him.

Hearing this, the spider closed off in disappointment and slight embarrassment. "...Oh...right..."

"Can you help us?" the teen asked. "We're trying to get the group back together. Do you know if this is the town that ships off earthbenders to the factory my brother's at?"

Seeing that Ang was missing from the group, they all migrated to where she was talking with Claude. Seeing the other demon, the spider narrowed his dulling golden eyes and crossed his arms. "...Michaelis."

"...Feastus." Sebastian huffed right back, narrowing his own crimson eyes and crossing his own arms.

"Hello! Claude, dude? Yeah, can you help us, or not?" Ang brought the attention back to herself.

The nonbender huffed as he sighed. "Come back to the house with me. We can talk about this there."


	8. Miseries Of The Feastus Household

The nearly full moon started to peek over the tree tops as they made it inside the house, a two story shack built of old wood and nearly falling apart, where Angela brewed a large pot of tea. "If I had known you were bringing the rest of the group, I would've gotten more food, Claude." the angel stated sweetly venomous.

"If I had known they were coming to this town, I would've told you and Mareuscript, Angela." he stated right back.

This caught Rainbow Dash's and Appletech's attention. "Mareuscript is here?" the rainbow haired firebender asked. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep in her room." Angela answered as she set out small cups. "After the whole group was separated by that captain, Claude, Mareuscript and I were sent here. We decided that we'd stay together, since poor little Mareuscript is only a teenage girl. We try to care for her as well as we could. We're not allowed to leave the town; every exit is barred, as you most likely saw on your way in. They have soldiers that patrol the streets and keep everyone inside past a curfew. If anyone tries to escape, they're burned on sight."

"The taxes is the worst part." Claude added. "The soldiers come in every morning at the crack of dawn, escort me to the mines with all the other workers, and keep us in the mines until dusk." he explained. "We only get paid a few silver and gold coins a day, then we have to give most of the money back to pay the taxes on the house. The rest of the money goes to food."

"What do you and Mareuscript do all day while he's in the mines?" Tine asked the angel.

Angela took in a deep breath and sighed it all out. "We'd collect things from outside and try to make things to sell, or we'd go outside and look for tea leaves, or sometimes, we'd go to the market for bread."

The nonbender then leaned over to the American earthbender. "To answer your question, Ms. Jones, I have seen the soldiers take people away while I work in the mines." he added. "The people taken are ones just earthbending to make the job go by easier." The whole group listened closely to the man. "One worker earthbends, the soldiers come in and tackle them to the ground and drag them away. After that, I don't see them again in the mines, nor around the town."

Sebastian clutched his chin. "...I suppose we are at the correct town then." he stated. "All the evidence points to this being the correct town."

"Yeah," Lovino sighed. "but I doubt this is the only town that gets earthbenders to a coal factory. For all we know, Burger Bastard's sister would get through the plan, get taken to the factory, only to find that it's the wrong factory! Like ponytail said! There are a shit ton of coal factories!"

Hearing this, Claude sighed as he weakly stood. "I'll show you to where you can sleep tonight." he stated before Angela froze his feet and had to catch him from falling to his face. Seeing the ice that restricted his movement, he groaned as he turned to the waterbender. "...Angela, you know how high tax is for drinkable water. It shouldn't be wasted like this."

"You're exhausted." the angel stated as she melted the water and splashed it in the sink. "I'll show them where they can sleep. YOU go to bed and GET some sleep."

He wanted to protest before he tiredly waved it off and dragged his led filled feet across the wooden floor and creaked up the narrow stairs. This change didn't pass unknown to Sebastian as his eyes followed the spider. "...I've never noticed he was so...human-like."

"It was the transition from our world to this one." Angela answered. "Back at home, he was a powerful demon who never grew tired, nor hungry. Here, he is a powerless human who tires easily and is growing thinner by the day. I'm sure you and your daughter have noticed it too."

They remained silent as they followed Angela up the steps. She opened three doors, each with five small, lumpy beds and worn out blankets and sheets. "I apologize for the bad conditions, but these are the only spare beds we have here." The group still smiled and separated themselves in the rooms to the beds as Angela squeezed past and down the hall.

Katara, Sokka, Aang, Joy, and Suki shared the first room and, despite the off mattress and drafty covers, they were just happy to sleep in actual beds for once. Lovino, Rainbow Dash, Justine, Appletech, and Ang took the next room and found it difficult to find a comfortable position. Sebastian, Bardroy, Rachel, and Tine took the last room and noticed that there was an extra bed.

Sebastian offered to give the extra blanket and pillow to Tine, but she said to give them to the others. He ended up giving the blanket to Lovino, and the pillow to Ang. No one else seemed to want them (they were tired of beating pillows to soften them and readjusting everything to get comfortable with the added weight of the blankets). With that, Sebastian didn't realize just how tired he was until he made it to his bed and laid down. Just as quickly as the candles were blown out, they were all fast asleep.

The next morning, just as Claude said, the soldiers came at the crack of dawn. Angela got up a little earlier to answer the door with a smile. "Good morning." she stated. "I assume you want Claude to come down?" They nodded as she looked back and chuckled nervously. "One moment please." and she closed the door. She stormed up the steps and much crashing, splashing and yelling was heard by the soldiers.

Claude swung the door open with dark bags under his dulled yellow eyes, his glasses crocked, his robes slipping off his shoulders, and completely soaking wet and shivering from the early morning breeze that pricked at his skin. Adjusting his glasses with what shred of dignity he had left, he went out the door to follow the soldiers and other workers to the mines.

Sebastian stared at the door from the stare case dumbfounded. "...Did I just see that correctly?"

Angela nodded as she shut the door behind Claude. "He works himself to death." she explained. "He still expects to be able to use his powers to finish his daily chores, he get's shocked when he needs to eat, and doesn't expect to need rest every night." Sebastian listened as she continued. "Mareuscript usually stays in bed until after the sun is out. I assume everyone else is still asleep?" the demon nodded as the angel sighed with her hand on her hip and leaning on the old wooden counter with a rag over her shoulder.

"I worry about him." she stated. "He hasn't been the same...since Angel..."

"...I understand." he stated as he approached the cabinet and took a rag, stirring it in the water in the bowl before wiping down the table. "If I were in his position; forced to work for little pay and high taxes while feeding, not only myself, but the mother of my daughter and a complete stranger while my daughter is somewhere I don't know...I'm not sure I could live like that, even for as long as you have." It was silent as Angela stood still, a single tear threatening to escape her deep purple eye as she hid her face in her stringy, short, white hair. Sebastian looked over and smiled sadly. "Don't worry." he reassured. "We'll get your daughter back."

Quickly wiping the tear away, she looked up at him shakily from the plate she cleaned that was partially in the soapy water. "...After everything Claude and I have done to you and your daughter and master," she started breathlessly. "you still are willing to help?"

"Our daughters are best friends." he answered with a sigh. "Besides, that was before we were all roped together by fate."

She could only gaze at him before a smile graced her chapped lips. "Thank you."

Mareuscript thrashed in her small, cheap bed, whimpering as tears streamed from her eyes. "MOM!" she screamed when finally, she zipped up from her bed. Her breathing shallow and frail, she whipped her head around the shabby room.

"You okay Mare?" a voice beside the bed asked.

Looking over, she melted into the embrace of the familiar face. "Aunt Rainbow Dash!" she cried. "...It was terrible...mom was in big trouble. She left the library back at home to deal with the problem, and..." She only collapsed into more tears.

"It's alright." the firebender soothed, stroking her niece's brown locks. "Twilight's just fine. She is in trouble, but we're going to get her back, get Angel back, and Applejack, get home, and pretend like none of this ever happened."

The former unicorn looked up at her aunt with tearful blue eyes. "...What about Mr. Feastus?" she asked. "Or Mrs. Blanc, or Mr. Michaelis, or Bardroy, or Mr. Jones, or Mr. Vargas, or Mr. Honda, or their daughters (and sisters)?" she asked. "What about Zuko and Josiphine? Or Toph and Angelica? We're going to help them too, right?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded. "Mare, we would still be wandering that building if it weren't for Al, Curly, Fish Eyes, Ang, Justine, and Rachel." she stated. "We wouldn't've made it here if it weren't for Spiky, Tine, Bardroy, Rach, Claude, Angela, and their Angel, and Twilight would've been worried sick if Angela and Claude weren't with you. I promise, all of us are going home soon, but first we gotta bust everyone out."

Later that day, the large group met around the old table and discussed what to do. "First thing's first." Sokka stated. "We need to find Toph and Angelica-"

"And AD!" Rainbow Dash added.

"And Alfred!" Ang exclaimed.

"And Rach!" Bardroy huffed.

"And Applejack!" Appletech added.

"And Kiku-nii!" Rachel exclaimed.

Justine looked around the room before she asked, "Any ideas how we get there to begin with?"

Sebastian nodded. "Ms. Vargas is right." he stated. "From what I could see, only Ms. Jones and Ms. Honda can get to the factory. The rest of us are trapped here."

"Hello!" Lovino shouted. "You're forgetting something, Sebastard!" the demon seemed slightly offended by the nickname, but ignored it as the Italian continued. "We don't know if it's the same factory! All Spider Bastard said was that the earthbenders were taken away and didn't come back! That could mean ANYTHING!"

"Is 'bastard' your favorite word in the English language?" the firebender asked with wavering composure.

"...Dad,"

"Yeah, it is, Sebastard!" the nonbender exclaimed. "Why? Do you not like it? Hu Sebastard?!"

"Papa!"

"Can we please just-"

"Why do you insist on calling everyone around you a bastard?!" Sebastian raised his voice, fire starting to grow in his palms as everyone but Lovino backed away. "I doubt you know the proper definition of a bastard, bastard!"

"Spiky, remember, this whole house is made of old wood!"

"As a matter of fact, I DO know what the original definition is for bastard!" Lovino shouted, leaning on the table and knocking his chair down at his quick movement to stand. "If I pulled out a dictionary, and looked up 'bastard', your picture would be in the definition!"

Sebastian finally snapped. He took the fire in his hands and blasted it all at Lovino full force. The Italian would've died on the spot if Angela didn't douse Sebastian in water, and all the other firebenders in the room blocked the flame.

"Dad," Tine sighed calmly. "I think you should head back up stairs and lay down a while; cool your head so to speak."

The father still only saw red from his anger as he looked down at his daughter. "Why should I be the only one blamed?!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Lovino like a small child. "He's the one to blame here! Not me!"

"Papa, you should head up stairs too." Justine stated, looking up at her father. "Tine and I will come up after we finish talking."

"Ragazza, ti amo, but you're NOT my mamma!" She responded by showing him the small flame in her hand. "...ALRIGHT! I'm going!" And with that, the two of them went up the steps.

"...I'm going to make sure they don't burn the house down." Katara stated as she followed them up the stairs.

Back at the table, everyone just looked around from face to face with the exception of Justine and Ang. The two teens rubbed their heads. "It doesn't matter if it's at home, or here." Justine sighed, dropping her head on the table.

"I know." Ang groaned. "Every meeting ends up in a huge fight. Your dad always has a short temper."

"Since your brother is gone," Justine continued, her voice muffled by her arms. "and everyone else is back at home, he had to pick a fight with the most dangerous guy in the room...no offense Tine."

"None taken." she sighed.

"Despite that, Lovino and Sebastian both made valid points." Angela sighed. "Ang and Rachel can leave the moment they earthbends in front of a soldier, but the rest of us are trapped here so we'd be separated, and we don't know if the soldiers would take them to the factory we need to go. We're taking a large leap of faith."

Tine looked over at her with furrowed brows. "...This coming from an angel."

Mareuscript thought for a moment before she spoke. "How about, Ang earthbends in front of the soldiers, and goes to the factory. If it's the right one, she would get Alfred, AD, Toph, Applejack, Rach, and Angelica, then come back for us."

"What if it's the wrong one?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Also, if the factory is all the way in the middle of the sea, like what Sokka said earlier, how would she get back?"

To that, Aang reached in his pocket and pulled out a little tan whistle. "Here. Appa would come to get you once he hears this bison whistle." he stated. "If it's the wrong factory, then call for Appa and see if you could find it, then come back for us when you found your brother."

"If it takes too long," Rachel stated. "then I can get to the same factory the same way and that way, you'd have another head to work with. Two heads are always better than one."

Sokka didn't like this plan, and it was obvious in his narrow, light blue eyes as the airbender handed the whistle over to the American. "...You sure about this, Aang?" he asked. "Can she even fly a flying bison?"

"All you do is say 'yip yip' and guide him with the reigns on his horns." was his answer.

"It doesn't sound like rocket science." Ang stated as she took the whistle. "I'll be sure to return it."


	9. Factory

Mareuscript stood and sighed. "Well," she huffed. "I guess we're ready to put this plan into action when you are."

"You'll need a drive to earthbend." Sokka stated, crossing his arms. "Otherwise, the soldiers might be too suspicious."

"I might have an idea!" Mareuscript exclaimed before she turned to Angela. "Can I have some copper pieces?" Though she was confused, the waterbender took out the money from her pocket and placed the coins in the teen's hand before she and Ang went out the door with a cheerful, "Be right back~!" from the nonbender.

The two of them walked down to the market casually before the former unicorn smiled at the earthbender. "Follow my lead." she whispered before she walked up to the counter. "Fifteen loaves please."

The shop keeper took out the bread without question and held out his hand for the money. When she gave him the copper pieces, his face was an expression of shock as he let the coins drop on the wooden counter. "This costs more than this, kid, cough it up!"

"It was enough yesterday!" Mareuscript exclaimed. "This is an outrage! Wait until my mother hears about this!"

"Y-yeah!" Ang followed in nervousness.

"You have NO idea who you're ripping off here!" the nonbender continued. "I have friends and family in high places!"

"Like who?!"

"Like me!" Ang screamed as she stomped her foot on the rocky ground. The ground below the shop keeper shot him up in the air and he went flying through the sky.

Fire nation soldiers watched the shop keeper flying over their heads and looked right at Ang, their spears raised. "Earthbender! Freeze!" They surrounded her, blocking Mareuscript from her.

With a smile, the former unicorn skipped back to the house gleefully. Not only did she get Ang in the factory, but she got hot, fluffy, fifteen loaves of bread in one hand, and the copper pieces in the other. She, Angela, Claude, and everyone else will be eating well tonight~

She made it back to the house, where everyone waited anxiously. "She's in~!" she sang, holding up the food. "Anyone hungry?"

Ang was shipped to the factory in grey rags. Once there, which didn't take until that evening, she got the speech from the warden and was escorted to the courtyard with all the other earthbenders. She scanned the faces in desperation as she walked around.

"Hey, Cowlick," Toph huffed, pausing in her meal.

"'Sup?" Alfred asked, looking over at the blind girl.

"Just thought you'd want to know," she started with a sly smile. "...turn around."

Confused, he did so and scrambled to his feet as he tripped to get to the new comer. "ANG!" he exclaimed, collapsing on her in a tight hug. "Aw, dude! You have no idea how much I missed you in just the last DAY!"

"It's nice to see you too Alfie." Ang choked. "I...can't...breath!"

Reluctantly, the blonde let his sister go, but still kept a tight grip on the cloths on her back. "Come on sis." he smiled. "You must be starving!" He then led her to the group of earthbenders and sat down, handing her a bowl of alleged food. "Eat up, and talk about what happened!"

After one bite, Ang spat out the rotten meat. She pushed the bowl as far from her as possible before she told them what happened since they separated. "And now, we gotta get outta here asap so we can get back to that town and bust out everyone else before Claude collapses!"

"That spider dude always freaked me out a little bit." Alfred stated.

"Is my mom there?" AD asked. "How is she?"

"Is Tech alright?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"How's Bardroy holding up?" Rach asked in dripping concern.

Ang smiled at her friend. "They're all really worried and just want to see you guys again, then again, I bet that's how everyone feels." She thought back to how she felt when she was separated from her brother, and could only imagine how Claude, Angela, Mareuscript, and Rachel must feel; so far, they're the only ones left who are in incomplete families that aren't expecting to see their missing family members any time soon.

"How are your arms?" Angelica asked. "I see they're not as bad as before."

"Katara is a miracle worker." Ang smiled, holding her arms out slightly and moving them around. "They still hurt a little bit, but I can actually bend now."

"Well, duh!" Toph groaned. "You wouldn't be in here if you couldn't bend. You tried metalbending yet?"

The Jones girl shook her head. "No, I just started trying this whole earthbending thing out. I don't even know that many moves."

The metalbender smirked. "Remind me to show you metalbending later. You got the spark of a metalbender."

Hearing this, Alfred pouted, though she couldn't see. "You can metalbend, your sis can metalbend, AD can metalbend, Rach can metalbend, my own little sister can metalbend, and I can't?! Why not?!" He was answered by a hard punch in the shoulder. "OW! I STILL can't figure out how you can do that! IT'S CREEPY!"

"Metalbending isn't for just anyone." Toph sighed. "Besides, you can cause enough damage just with earthbending."

"But-"

"Just quit your whining already!" Applejack huffed. "They said I don't have the same spark either. You don't see me blabbering like a baby!"

AD looked over at Ang as Alfred was ignored. "We kinda already had an escape plan, we just needed a way to get off this slab of metal."

"Way ahead of you." Ang smiled, pulling out the whistle from her pocket. "Aang gave me this to call his flying bison."

Angelica smiled. "That's perfect! I wasn't planning on swimming all the way to the mainland."

"Did I ever mention I don't like the plan you guys came up with?" Toph asked, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Toph," the elder sister sighed. "now that Appa's on our side, you got nothing to worry about."

Ang looked over at her brother. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"You'll see tonight." Alfred waved her off. "Just meet us here after everyone goes to bed. I, the hero, will take care of the rest!"

That night, the seven of them quietly snuck out of their beds and met on a near by corner of the courtyard. Angelica turned to AD, Rach, and Ang and whispered quietly, "Toph is going in first since she sees people around the corner. Once the coast is clear, you three follow my lead. Alfred, Applejack, just stay with me and Rach."

To that, Ang clung to her brother's arm. "No! He's MY brother!"

The noble teen scanned her eyes quickly around to see if anyone else heard her whining. When the coast was clear, she sighed. "Ang, you're still new to bending in general." she stated. "Can you really handle the responsibility of transporting yourself and Alfred down?" At the silence, she looked back to her younger sister.

When Toph gave the 'All Clear', Angelica gave Rach, AD, and Ang brief instruction on how metalbending works and the motion they needed to know. With that, Alfred and Angelica went down in a metal platform she separated from the island. Ang and AD cautiously followed and sighed in relief when they made it to the lower level just above the water. Rach took a little longer, since she was also transporting the former pony, but they made it down before any guards saw.

Alfred looked over. Seeing a bright orange light approaching them, he acted quickly. He nudged Angelica, Ang, Rach, Applejack, and AD in the water. "Go!" he commanded through gritted teeth. Looking back at the blind twelve year old, he picked her up and secured her in his back before he too plunged in the water. He, along with the girls, all hid under the low platform, just enough room between the steel and the water to fit from their noses up and barely be able to breath.

After a long time of waiting, the soldier finally left the platform. Toph put a hand on the steel to feel that he turned the corner before she gave them a nod. Sighing in relief, they swam out from under the platform and just started swimming away.

They swam all night, leaving a good distance between them and the factory, before Toph groaned. "Are we gonna call Appa or not?!"

The whole group stopped as Ang smiled. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed as she reached in her pocket. "I almost forgot I even had this!" Taking in a deep breath, she blew hard and strong in the tiny whistle. The sound of it was so unbearable, especially for Alfred, AD, Rach, Applejack, and Ang since Toph and Angelica were used to it by then. The highly pitched, scratchy noise filled the blank air.

To the group, it seemed to get lost in the waves.

Miles away from the whistle, back at the main land near the town, Appa jumped at the sudden sound of the whistle he knew so well. He knew that it was a call of help from someone in the gang. With a loud roar to let them know he was on his way, he slapped his tail in the grass and broke through the branches above him, taking off in the sky.

The small group of seven floated in the water, trying not to move too far in case Appa heard the whistle. After some time, Alfred groaned. "Where is that fur ball anyway?!"

"Give him a minute Cowlick!" Toph shouted.

"Yeah!" Applejack huffed. "A big beast like him; he can only go so fast!"

As she said that, a roar was heard in the distance. They looked up to see Appa searching the seas. "We're down here!" Ang called before blowing the whistle again.

Only seconds after the whistle sounded in the air, Appa flew down close to them and extended his tail for them to climb. "Yes!" Toph cried when she felt the saddle beneath her. "Something solid!"

"Do you want a room?" Alfred laughed as Toph kissed the leather. Hearing that, she took her Space Bracelet and swiped it at his feet, causing him to tumble down on the bison's back.

Rach smiled as she looked around. "From here on out, the only place we can go is up." she stated.

AD looked over and chuckled. "...Literally." she added.

"I guess I'm driving." Angelica sighed as she climbed to Appa's head and secured the reigns. "I'm the only one here who has before." She thought back to all the times when she had to fly Appa, when Aang got tired in the desert, when everyone else needed help with that creepy lady, Hana, she had to fly Appa over to get everyone back, while they were at the Western Air Temple, she needed Appa just to go upstairs, and more. One reoccurring thought came from each instance. She HATED flying.

Normally, she'd at least have the saddle to hold onto, but when she was driving, she only had flimsy strips of leather that required both her hands. If she were to end up like the others in the group, and end up in the Pony Land where AD was from, it would be just a sick joke if she was a pegasus.


	10. Give The Spider A Break

Angelica flew Appa as Ang, Rach, Applejack, Alfred, AD and Toph sat in the saddle. "We gotta get back to the gang." the teen stated. "If what you say is true, Ang, then they can't get out on their own."

Ang thought back to the pathetic look in Claude's yellow eyes. He looked so beaten down and defeated. True, everyone was in a state of depression, but the spider was a different story. He might as well have been a walking corpse. With a deep breath, she looked up at Angelica with hard brown eyes. "No!" she exclaimed. "What we need to do is find Angel!" Everyone looked at the Jones girl like she grew a second head.

"Are you crazy?!" Toph shouted. "We have no idea where to start!"

"Well, Aunt Twilight, and Kiku are with Angel, so if we find Angel, we find them too." AD reasoned.

"...I don't know AD." the country girl sighed. "I think our chances of finding Twilight would be much better with everyone else's help."

Rach sighed. "Look, I want to see Bardroy just as badly as you guys want to see your family and friends. But not only would Claude be happy if we came back with his daughter, but Rachel would be happy if we come back with her brother." she reasoned. "They are both locked up at the same place anyway. Might as well hit two birds with one stone."

Angelica looked at the them in confusion. "You don't know what you're talking about. We'll find them once we get the rest of the gang, we'd have strength in numbers that way."

"But Claude has been slaving away in the mines for weeks!" Ang shot back. "Just as long as you guys worked at the factory! Who knows how much he has left in him!"

"Also, if we go in with a large group, it'll just make it harder." Rach reasoned.

"Not our problem!" Toph shouted over the wind. "If he can't pull his weight, I say we dump him. We've been working just as long."

"But you and Angelica had each other." Ang reasoned. "AD, you knew your mom was coming to get you, that she wouldn't stop until she knew you were safe, you also had Applejack with you." The former pegasus looked up at the American girl. "Applejack, you also knew that Appletech was in better conditions and was capable to take care of herself." The former earth pony averted her green eyes. "Al, you at least knew that I was alright and that there was a good chance you'd see me again." The blonde was silent. "Rach, you knew that Bardroy made it out of the overrun and would sooner die than give up on reaching you again." The former maid crossed her arms in deep thought. "Think about it, guys!" Ang urged. "Claude has next to no idea when he'd see Angel, his own daughter, again, or if he will at all! Rachel and Mareuscript have that same uncertainty, they're going near the end of their rope and about to give up on life!"

"Look Ang," Angelica sighed. "I get that you're worried about them, but there's not much we can do on our own."

"We're all metalbenders!" AD stated. "...Well, except for Cowlick and AJ." Alfred huffed at the reminder as Applejack rolled her eyes at the American before the teen continued. "All the prisons are made of metal, so we could very easily get them out! This is my aunt, the brother of a worried sick teen, and the daughter of a broken man we're talking about here!"

"Very broken." Ang added.

"There's still the problem of FINDING IT!" Toph growled. "All that captain guy said was that they were going to some cell. That could literally be ANYWHERE!"

"She's right." Applejack agreed. "Last I checked, Sokka had a map. At least then, we'd know where to find the prisons and narrow them down."

"...Yeah..." Rach swayed. "But how do we know that we can leave the town that he's in once we get the map? I doubt Appa can hold that many people for more than a mile, and we'd probably not be able to return to that town and leave again."

Ang turned to her older brother. "...Alfie?" she called, catching his attention. "...A hero has to help everyone, right? You'll help me...won't you?"

Alfred looked from face to face and he already felt the pressure. Toph, Applejack, and Angelica made valid points, but so did AD, Rach, and Ang. Angelica and Toph have been doing this whole flying/bender fighting/save people from firebenders a lot longer, but at the same time, Ang was his little sister, and he didn't want to disappoint her. "...I think...we should at least try to find Spiderman's daughter. If we can't, then we go to the town and get the rest of the gang's help. If we can find the prison before...let's just say...tomorrow, then we help them escape and get to the town then. Sound fair?"

Angelica moved her dark brown eyes forward in silence as Toph groaned loudly and smacked her head on the saddle side several times and Applejack, though she didn't look happy, nodded understandingly and started blankly at the clouds they passed. AD and Rach smiled at the tiebreaker result and Ang completely hugged Alfred tight. "Thanks big bro."

Alfred froze before he smiled at her, wrapping his strong arms around her. "No prob little sis."

Many hours passed and they found several prisons with the firenation insignia, but none that would hold waterbending prisoners. As the sun sank in the purple mountains, Angelica sighed. "Okay, deal's over!" she shouted. "We've been flying around all day, with no sign of the prison!"

"Hold it!" Ang shouted. "The deal was that we'd turn back if we couldn't find it by TOMORROW!"

"It's not like we'd have any more luck at night than we would during the day!"

"Actually, I've spent A LOT of time with Katara for the past few months, and she told me that waterbenders stand out at night. Twilight and Angel are both waterbenders, so, as a matter of fact, we WOULD have more luck at night than during the day!"

Continuing the search with a sigh, AD's brown eyes widened at what she saw. Off in the distance, a single star glowed a vibrant hot pink. "Follow that star!" she exclaimed. "It's Aunt Twilight, I KNOW it!"

Ang, Rach, and Applejack rushed to see the shining star as well. "I thought that your pony powers don't work outside your realm or whatever." Rach sighed

To that, the former pegasus shrugged. "I guess the princess' are in more realms than just Equestria."

When they followed the pink star, they found themselves hovering near a tall tower completely made of metal and every window barred. Ang smirked at Angelica. "Does that look like a prison for waterbenders to you?"

The noble earthbender stayed silent as she landed the bison and the seven of them made their way to the tower. Looking up the metal building, Toph broke off a section of the earth to push them up to the nearest window where AD pried the bars apart. Everyone climbed in with the exception of Angelica. Alfred looked back at her in confusion after he already was inside. "You alright?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him and sighed. "...Your sister is just...I've been doing this longer than your group of, what? 19?"

"Yeah, I think it's 19."

"Your group of 19 combined! I know what I'm doing, and she just..."

The American gave her a small smile. "Ang knows what she's doing too." he stated. "It might not look like it sometimes, but it's true. You and her could really be close friends if you tried."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The metalbender smiled as Alfred extended his hand to her. As she took the hand and climbed in, Ang looked back at her brother with questioning eyes. When he passed her with a smile, she snatched his sleeve in her hand. "Something happen between you two that I should know about?" she asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" the elder brother chuckled.

"Why was it so hard for you to break the tie this morning?" she asked. "Did something happen between you and Angelica while I was with Katara?"

Alfred huffed out a laugh, but it wasn't the same as his usual laugh. It was more strained and forced. "You're talking crazy, li'l sis." he stated, brushing her away. "She's just someone who needed a hero just now, I noticed, I talked to her, and now, she's better~!"

Ang gave him one more critical look before she sighed with narrow brown eyes. "...Okay..."

Walking through the halls, they surprisingly didn't see that many guards. The ones they did see, Toph took care of in her own special way (she tied them up in a metal pipe and threw them out the window).

It took them forever to find Twilight, Kiku, and Angel, which was odd considering Toph's ability to 'see'. "Where are they?" Ang asked the younger girl.

"I-I don't know." Toph stated, panic edging in her tone. "I can't feel them anywhere."

"I guess I was right, and this was a fluke!" Angelica stated to the group, but shoved her statement in Ang's face. "Let's go!"

"Angelica?!" a voice called from behind a door at the end of the hall. "Ang?! Is that you?!"

Discarding Angelica's protests, Ang kicked the door down. Normally, that would've broken her leg, but with metalbending, it was just too easy. Inside the room seemed...empty.

"Up here!" a familiar teen voice shouted as the group of seven (six since Toph is blind) were directed to a waving hand in the air. "Can you please get us down?! I HATE heights!"

Looking up to see Twilight, Kiku, and Angel, Ang smirked at Angelica with crossed arms. "I guess I was right and this WASN'T a fluke, right?"

"Shut up." the noble teen sighed as AD, Applejack, and Alfred already started reaching for the chains and gently letting them down and Toph ripped their metal cages open.

When they returned to Appa and started heading back to the town, Angelica kept herself isolated from the rest of the group. "That was easier that I thought it'd be." Toph stated in slight shock as they soared through the skies.

Back at the town, Claude stumbled to the shack after another long day in the mines. It was nearing midnight and the moon was still full for the third night in the cycle. As he walked, he feared what he would find when he entered the pathetic excuse of a house. Angela hated it when he took too long to get home, but he was just too tired to walk any faster; he was falling behind in the group of other workers. Every night he fell behind, but it was always just little by little. This time, he completely lost them.

With a groan, he opened the door. Instead of the spine chilling possession he always received from his 'loving wife' since the full moon cycle started, he was greeted with a large hug, tightly constricting his arms to his waist. "Daddy~!"

His yellow eyes grew at the sound of that. He hadn't been called that title in months; since before the overrun. He looked down at his Hug Attacker and his jaw smacked the wooden floor. The soft brown hair rubbed under his chin coated in black, prickly, unkept short beard. The large golden brown eyes still shined in happiness at the brink of tears. For a moment, he thought he was mistaking Angel Jones for his daughter, but then again, the Jones girl hasn't worn blue since he met her, and doesn't wear purple. "...A-Angel?" he stuttered. "I-is it really-?"

Angel replied by simply hugging her father tighter. Claude shut his eyes and shook his head. This had to be a dream. When he opened his eyes, Angel was still there in front of him, though now, she let him go.

The spider felt tears running down his stubbly cheeks as he swooped down and hugged her tight with no intention of unwrapping his weakened arms. "...Dad, I'm fine." Claude ignored the statement as the tears paraded in the streams. Angel simply sighed. If she knew anything about her father, he wasn't going to let her go until he knew for sure that she wasn't going anywhere out of his sight again; he was strict like that, being a single parent for over a thousand years with her as the center of his universe.

After a while, Angel started trying to part from Claude so Angela could get a turn to at least see her, but he tightened his grip when she started to slip away. "...Dad, you can let go now." The father simply shook his head. The waterbender sighed as she strained to look at the rest of the group. "A little help here guys!"

With a little chuckle, Sebastian sighed. "Claude, I understand you miss your daughter, but you've been hugging her like that since midnight, and it's nearing three in the morning."

The spider continued to shake his head as Katara took a turn. "Look, we all miss our loved ones, but right now, we need a plan to get out of here, and we need both of you to help."

"Start by shaving your face!" Angel exclaimed. "You're making my head itch!"

With another shake of his head, Claude hugged Angel even tighter, causing her face to turn as blue as her robes. Angela smiled and looked up at them with shimmering purple eyes. "...Claude," He moved his slightly brighter yellow eyes to meet hers. "...the moon is still full."

Just like that, Claude zipped his arms from Angel and leaned back so far, he fell on the floor and bumped his head on the door behind him. Angela smiled as she gave her daughter a tight but quick hug. "That's better."


	11. Final Escape

"We should be able to escape right now while the guards are asleep." Angelica stated.

"There are still guards at every gate." Angela sighed. "They'll burn us all alive if we even try that."

"But Angela," Aang smiled. "you already forgot that I have a flying bison." he stated.

Rachel sighed as she clutched Kiku's sleeve in her fist. "It might be a little tough for him to get 24 people out at once, we'd have to take turns and split into groups, that way he can fly us over where there aren't any guards, and we can all meet there."

"Or at least not as many guards." Sokka added.

"How would we break up the groups?" Sebastian asked.

"Easy!" Alfred laughed. "We split into groups of four, five for Spiderman, Puppy Eyes, and White Head!"

Claude, Angela, and Angel looked confused at the nicknames. "...Spiderman?"

"Puppy Eyes?"

"White Head?!" Angela smiled strainfully before she raised a hand and Alfred started twitching. "I find that offensive."

"Angela! Stop it!" Katara barked. "Threatening with bloodbending is one thing, but using it just because you don't like a nickname is something completely different!"

The angel sighed and released Alfred. "...You're even more crazy than Ivan..." he huffed.

"So, we'll go with that plan?" Twilight asked. "We'll take turns based on family."

"Sounds fair enough." Rainbow Dash stated. "Let's get started!" And they started to defuse.

Quietly, in their groups, they snuck out the back door of the house, where Appa hid. Aang leapt to the bison's head. "Alright, first passengers, climb on." Rainbow Dash, AD, Lovino, and Justine were the first to stumble up the wide tail and in the saddle.

More groups left the town, playing hop scotch over the wall before the last group of four approached the beast. Alfred pulled Angelica in the saddle before assisting his sister, to which she responded with a hateful glare and proceeded to assist herself in the leather, sitting next to Toph near the edge. Smacking his tail on the hard ground once again, Appa took off in the sky as dawn started to break.

Alfred looked back at the shack before he lept at the three girls in the saddle. "DUCK!" he shouted, pushing them down to the leather. A shower of fireballs sizzled past their heads. A loud, deep bell rang through the town. Every soldier ran out and prepared to attack. They were caught.

Appa swerved, ducked, and dodged the many fire balls aimed for them. When Alfred dared to look back, he saw the soldier count rising. "Let's just go!" he shouted over the alarms. "We can't fight them head on!"

As he said that, Appa had to turn over sharply and Angelica slipped out of the saddle, her grip just barely enough to keep her on the bison. Alfred hurried to her and reached for her. As his hand brushed against her's, her grip slipped. She fell.

The American whipped his head to the airbender. "Angelica overboard! Get down there and get her!" Aang was too busy avoiding the rain of fire to even hear him. With a deep breath, Alfred pushed himself to Aang, violently shoved him in the saddle, and took the reigns. "Yip yip!" he shouted as he yanked the strips of leather back to the town and guided Appa down.

Angelica nearly hit the ground before she felt fur underneath her. She opened her dark brown eyes and looked down. The patch of rock she was supposed to land on was growing small in the distance. Looking over, she saw Alfred right beside her. With a smile, she reached over and collapsed him in a hug. Behind them, fire rained. To them, fireworks sparked. With a growing smile, Alfred continued the way back to the rest of the group.

They landed in the small field where the others waited. "What the hell took you guys so long?!" Lovino cursed.

"We were a little busy with the soldiers that came to take Spiderman to the mines and rang the alarm." Toph huffed back.

"Did my legal name change to Spiderman?!" Claude shouted, losing his cool for a split second.

"Are you guys alright?" Katara asked, worry edged in her tone as everyone swarmed them.

"If you mean, 'did you get burned?' then we're all fine." Angelica sighed.

"You know, it doesn't really matter right now." Alfred stated hurriedly. "We're all in one piece, no burns, no bumps, no bruises, let's get the last two that were captured and go HOME!"

"If I remember correctly," Sebastian stated, scratching his chin. "Prince Zuko and Princess Josiphine were taken to a prison called the Boiling Rock."

"You have a keen memory." Claude complemented.

To that, the firebender shrugged. "I'm sure you do too when you're not threatened to never see your daughter again." The nonbender growled and pulled Angel closer to him as Tine gave her father a glare. It didn't matter what they went through together, Sebastian and Claude would never just be grown up and leave each other alone.

Hearing the name of the prison, Sokka sighed. "...They're gone." he stated. "When I went to the Boiling Rock with them, it had the reputation that it was inescapable. Now that we've escaped with dad, Suki, Joy, and one of its prisoners, it's bound to be even more impossible."

Twilight thought for a moment. "...Yeah, it would make sense that they would higher the security."

"And Appa can't carry 24 passengers, plus 2!" Joy reasoned.

Aang thought for a moment before an idea struck in his mind. "My glider can hold up to two other people as long as they're small enough. I'll take Katara and Toph-"

"NO!" the earthbender screamed, clutching her older sister's arm in her tight hold. "I'm NOT riding on that! It's terrifying!"

Aang sighed. "...Okay...then I'll just take Katara and Suki. Appa can hold a large group for a short mount of time in the air, and when he gets tired, he can just swim; it'll be like riding a boat. We'll just have to go on foot for as long as we can." They went with that plan with no complications (mainly because this author is too lazy to put in any complications).

When they arrived, they all stole uniforms and dressed up as guards. While Angelica, Joy and Justine left to find Zuko and Josiphine, the rest of the group simply tried to not get noticed.

While searching for the correct cell, the two froze as they saw a teenage girl with long night black hair. Red, black, and golden armor spread across her shoulders and down her arms and breasts. The amber golden eyes stayed focused on the path ahead of her. "That's the girl that almost killed Sebastian without hesitation." Justine whispered. "We have to be careful."

"I remember the captain saying something about saving Zuko and Josiphine for the princess." the earthbender stated. "That means she knows where they are!"

"Maybe, but it's risky." the waterbender stated, not moving her glare from the powerful teen below her. "I say we should find them on our own and meet everyone in the courtyard as planned."

They poked around the cells a little longer before a distinct cry echoed through the steal halls. "What's going on?! Let me go!" The three looked down from the second floor to see a small teenage girl around the age of fourteen being dragged away while she pushed, kicked, and struggled to break free. Her matted hair was thrown left and right as she fought to no avail.

"That looks like Josiphine." Angelica stated.

"It is." Joy confirmed. "I'd know her anywhere."

"...She's been my best friend since I joined the gang." the earthbender sighed.

The grey eyed waterbender averted her eyes, lost in thought. "...I've known her longer, but I've only been her friend since Suki and I ran into her and the gang on their way to Ba Sing Se."

Justine looked over at Angelica and Joy in curiosity. Even though she, Rachel, and Ang were very different from Josiphine, Joy, and Angelica, Mareuscript, Appletech, and AD, even Tine, Rach, and Angel, she couldn't help be see a sense of familiarity with the relationships; each and every group were best friends since day one; since the moment they actually knew each other. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, looking over at the two. "You should go and look for Zuko. He should still be in a cell, so you'll need metalbending since there were no keys with these uniforms. I'll follow Josiphine and see if I can help her out."

Joy's look turned stern. "I'm going with you. You'd need help if you run into Azula."

As a reply, the Italian generated a small, miniscule spark in her fingers. "I think I can handle myself against her." she stated. "Since Angelica would be metalbending, she'd need someone to watch her back."

The teen nodded before Angelica asked, "Where do we meet after we get Zuko?"

"Just get back to the rest of the group. Act like you're taking him someplace, another reason both of you should get him, it'll be more convincing if two guards were taking a powerful male prisoner somewhere than just one female guard." she stated. "I'll meet you there with Josiphine." They nodded in response and hurried across the metal floor.

With a sigh, the Italian firebender followed the guards that held the exiled princess captive. After some time, she was thrown in a small cell with frozen air exploding out the moment the door opened. "You'll stay in here 'til your dear older sister can come and get you." the guard smirked as the steal doors slammed shut and the two guards stood at either side of the cell door with the small, barred, glass window.

Justine furrowed her brows before she put on her best brave face. "Hey, I need to get in there." she stated strictly. "I have direct orders from the princess to take her directly to her."

"The girl just got here." the large intimidating guard sighed, leaning on the wall. "We were told that the princess was going to run a few errands, pick up her brother, then come here and get her herself."

"She's a princess." Justine reasoned. "She has more important things to do than chase down her little sister all day." The guards were silent. "If you guys want to completely go against her highness' wishes, that's fine by me. I'll just go back and let her know what you guys said. I'm sure she's itching for a reason to use her rare blue fire. What are your names again?" They both froze in fear before scrambling, fumbling with their keys to open the cell door.

With the metal door opened, Josiphine looked up from her huddled shivering in confusion. Looking up with her golden auburn eyes, she saw two guards fall on the metal floor, twitching slightly. Standing above them was a teenage girl seemingly no older than fifteen in a guard uniform. Cautiously, she backed away. "It's okay! It's only me!" the unknown girl stated as she lifted the mask on the helmet to reveal her blue-green eyes.

"...Justine?" the princess asked. "...You...you can bend lightning?!"

"I have to agree with my sister, that was quite a shock, wouldn't you agree peasant?" a voice purred from around the corner. Josiphine looked over and nearly slipped out of her prison shoes as she tried to run away with Justine close behind. Chasing after them was Azula as they raced through the steal halls to the courtyard.

As they made it closer and closer to the rest of the group, Justine shouted, "Help! She's crazy!"

Joy saw the armored princess and rushed in a growing rage. Following her clawed hands and swift arms was the steaming water from the boiling lake. Suki saw this and rushed after her sister. "Joy!" she called. "Stop! She'll kill you too!"

The avatar looked over where the three firebenders ran towards them and the waterbender and Kyoshi warrior rushed to and snapped. His grey eyes widened as Zuko and Lovino tried to help and the group was split.

Drawing closer the the three was the large group of strangers from different worlds, as well as Angelica, Toph, and Zuko. Rushing away was the original Team Avatar, Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Aang's eyes flashed a blinding light during the very instant the three firebenders made it to the group and they all touched each other in some way.

The light was gone as instantaneously as it appeared. Just as instantaneously, Twilight, Mareuscript, Rainbow Dash, AD, Applejack, Appletech, Lovino, Justine, Alfred, Ang, Kiku, Rachel, Sebastian, Tine, Claude, Angela, Angel, Bardroy, Rach, Zuko, Azula, Josiphine, Toph, Angelica, Suki, and Joy all disappeared into thin air.

**Here's the link to the next part: s/10668356/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-4-From-Benders-To-Yokai**


End file.
